My move to the town of creepy Weirdos
by Sheepthief
Summary: Marlene Weiß moves from Germany to a little town in Washington:LaPush. See how she deals with being the new pale girl,a blonde girl who always makes jokes about her light hair and those creepy Weirdos trying to be her friends. Paul/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Yiiey second fanfic **

**I got 1 review (thanks again ClamKidToTheRescue) for my other story until now and I thought if no one tells me to stop I will just give it another try :P**

**This time it's a Twilight story and it will be focused on the wolfpack (because I love their humor and I think they're just cool… or well not literally cool like some others because of cooourse they're HOT:D)**

**Errm and it will be Paul/OC and the OC is going to be a girl from germany with maybe a few similarities to my life but not too many…**

**So enjoy the first chapter and I STILL need feedback so pleeeeeeeease (that's pathetic :D) tell me what you think or I'm going to be very very sad:(**

**I think it would be annoying for you to look up every german word so I'm going to write the most in English and in bolt and maybe some important words I'm going to translate... thoughts will be in **_**italics**_** I think that's it…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight just my OC's**

Chapter 1: I'm german, not dumb!

Marlene's POV

_Good morning Marlene, it's going to be a wonderful day, full of a delightful first day at the small school where everyone is going to stare at you like you just escaped from the zoo and following will be a lonely afternoon in your room thinking about your friends and last but not least going to bed at 8 pm… _

_Seriously what 16 year old girl goes to bed at 8 pm?_

_And what girl talks to herself in third person at 7 o'clock in the morning?_

_Wait… 7 O'CLOCK?_

Marlene dropped out of bed stumbling over all the things lying on her floor trying to get to the bathroom .

_How did I cause all this chaos when we just arrived 3 days ago?_

Finally reaching her bathroom without breaking anything she hopped in the shower.

After getting ready as fast as she could, Marlene ran down the stairs nearly bumping into her father and sat at the table in the kitchen.

"**Morning honey, you're excited for your first day?"**

"**Ehrm yeah Mama can't wait…"**_to be the weird pale girl in a school of the Quileute Reservation._

She smiled trying to hide what she really thought about their move and her new school.

Marlene and her family had moved here this week because her Papa had found a new job here and said he "couldn't let this opportunity slip".

She resisted the urge to roll her eyes… She loved her parents more than anything else in the world but did they really have to move SO far away?

And couldn't it have been California or somewhere WARM?

Marlene hated the cold and rain… She would be so HAPPY here in LaPush where it's always toasty and the sun shines all the time…

_Ha! I almost convinced myself._

"**Sweetheart you really have to get going or you're going to be late on your first day and we wouldn't want that would we?"**

"**Yeah OK Papa I'm off… see you later."**

She gave her parents a last kiss on the cheek and walked in the direction her new school was… or she thought it was.

Seth POV:

They had been told that there would be a new girl this morning, from germany or something, but they had their third lesson already and still nobody new came through the door.

Sometime during the English lesson he went to the restroom and walked by the secretary's office to see the new girls back turned to him, she was apparently talking to Ms. Walter.

"And you are?"

"Ehm hello my name is Marlene Weiß,…"

Ms Walter suddenly began to talk very slowly:

"Oh so you are the new student from Germany… Here is your schedule and everything else you need"

The new girl thanked her and after grabbing her things walked out of the office mumbling to herself :

"I'm german, not dumb" rolling her eyes.

Seth had to suppress his laughter and hurried back to his classroom.

After 5 minutes the door finally opened and the new girl walked in, looking shy and slightly self-conscious.

"Oh hey you must be the new student, what was you're name?" the teacher asked.

Seth looked at the new girl, she was pretty small, only about 5'2 had strawberry blond hair and mint green eyes.

"Eh yes my name is Marlene... I'm sorry I'm late… I had some problems finding the way to school"

The girl… Marlene? Answered quietly but in a very good English.

Vanessa (aka Ms. Popular) screamed in her annoying high-pitched voice:

"You got lost in LaPush? Who would get lost in LaPush? Oh I see you're blonde…"

She had obviously forgotten that she was blonde too.

He could see Marlene's confusion clear on her face, making her face loose a little of its childlike appearance, he took his time to study her again, although she was so little her curves showed that she was almost fully grown.

Seth could hear his best friend Collin whistle under his breath while checking the new girl out.

He suppressed the urge to roll his eyes at him.

After Vanessas fanclub finally stopped laughing about her attempt to make a joke the teacher told Marlene where to sit.

Marlenes POV

_Mission 'fuck up your first impression' completed._

She wanted to hit her head against her table, REALLY hard but she didn't want to make people think that she wasn't just too dumb to find the school but also was violent or something.

She sat down almost next to 3 huge guys just the aisle separated her from them.

_Holy Shit! What's going on with them? Are they like Arnold Schwarzenegger groupies or something like that?_

She decided to ask them when she got the chance.

For now she just ignored them especially one of them looking in her direction all the time and tried to focus on the teacher.

Finally it was lunchtime and that didn't exactly made her feel better since she still had to find her locker to put away her things and she would have to sit alone in a room with all those people looking at her while she tried to eat.

She really hated people watching her while she was eating.

On her way out of the classroom the staring Schwarzenegger-clone (ok maybe stepbrother or cousin… actually he didn't look like Arnold Schwarzenegger but he sure looked like he was on steroids.)

_Maybe they're the LaPush steroid-gang… and at the same time the Arnie-fanclub no. 1 in Washington… or maybe...  
_

"Hey you can come sit with us at lunch if you want to… I'm Collin, and these here are my buddies Seth and Brady."

While Brady waved shyly and Seth just smiled at her, Collin tried to look charming and… failed.

I mean… really failed!

"Ehrm thank you but I have to find my locker first and… ehm… "

With that she was down the hall and hitting herself for being such a dumbass.

_But he looked really creepy and… weird with that look on his face, like he tried to popp his eyes out and eat his lips at the same time…_ she shuddered imagining exactly this happening.

When she found her locker she finally put her things away and walked to the cafeteria.

In front of the door she stopped for a second before taking a deep breath and opening it.

_Whoaa that's SO American!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Uhhhm Review?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides my characters.**

Chapter 2: Staring Dude 1 meets Staring Dude2

.

.

.

_Whoa that's so American!_

Was Marlene's first thought entering the cafeteria.

It looked exactly like those cafeterias in teenage films, where you think, no that's cliché it can't be like that in reality.

But now she stood there, seeing this room, with the many tables and there were the popular people, (including Vanessa and her friends), the nerds, the gothics and so on.

_OK I'm just going to pretend I'm not here and try to get to a table far far away in the corner and then…_

"Hey Marlene, we're over here. Come on sit with us!"

Mr. Stare called from a table on the left and everyone turned to see who he yelled at.

_So much for going unnoticed._

She felt like shoving the staring Creeps head in his mashed potatoes but she got distracted by one of friends ( are they ALL so huge?) staring at her too.

So she tried to get away as fast as she could and sat down on a table as far away as possible from the Staring Dudes + friends table.

Paul POV

_I sat at lunch with the guys and Kim when Collin, Brady and Seth came through the door. _

_Looking waaay to excited on Collins side and laughing their asses of at Bradys and Seth' side._

"_OK what happened? Just tell us so we can go on eating." Jared said, I could tell he was just as annoyed as I was._

_Stupid physics test this morning._

_When Seth explained how that new girl turned Collin down and practically ran away from him I couldn't keep myself from chuckling._

_I'd have loved to see that._

"_Hey Marlene, we're over here! Come on sit with us"_

_I heard Colling yell across the room and turned like anyone else to see who the new girl was._

_And there she stood at the door looking thoroughly embarrassed and…_

_Beautiful, she looked unbelievable beautiful standing there at the door with her strawberry blonde hair going past her shoulders and looking a little messy like she had a lot to go through this morning already._

_Thanks to my wolfsenses I could see her eyes over the distance I got lost in them, I've never seen such a bright and shiny green in my life._

_I couldn't stop staring at her, it was like the whole world got blurry and just she stood there looking at me and making me want to run to her and give her anything she wants, I wanted to hold her and protect her._

_After some moments I realized that finally it happened to me. _

_The center of my life was occupied by her and nothing had place in it anymore._

_There was just this girl I haven't even met yet, taking all the place in my head and my heart._

Seths POV:

Seth looked over at the door and saw how embarrassed Marlene was so he wanted to stop Collin from doing even more harm, but when he turned he caught sight of Pauls face.

And he couldn't help but laugh and say:

"Man I don't think you have a chance with her, Collin."

While patting him on the shoulder.

"Wha? Nooooo!" Collin had seen Paul now too "That's so unfair! I've seen her first!"

The others had catched up now and were either congratulating Paul or laughing at Collins pissed expression.

Marlenes POV:

He didn't stop, Staring Dude 2 (how she now called the guy now staring at her) just looked at her all the time.

He didn't even try to cover it up, Marlene wouldn't have been surprised if his mouth would've just hung open.

A girl from the staring-table got up and walked over to her.

"Hey I'm Kim you're from Germany aren't you?"

_No shit, Sherlock. _

"Yes my name's Marlene, nice to meet you."

"You too." Kim smiled. " Hey do you want to come over to our table and sit with us? You can meet my boyfriend and the guys"

She offered and looked so open and friendly Marlene almost gave in but..

_OK pro and contra._

_Kim is sweet and nice as it seems, that's a plus and I wouldn't sit here alone like the loser I am._

_But MAJOR minus are Staring Dude 1 and Staring Dude 2._

"Uhm thanks but I'll just stay here if it's ok just adjusting a little… Maybe I'll come sit with you tomorrow ok?"

Marlene didn't want to turn the nice Girl down but sitting near the Arnold Schwarzenegger-fanclub with their staring issues wasn't her favorite thing to do.

As Kim turned with a last smile and began to walk away she had an idea.

"Hey ehm Kim, can I ask you something?"

After a short nod she continued: "Sorry if I sound rude but what's with your friends and staring at me? I feel like if got "stare at me" written on my forehead or something.

Kim laughed at that but Marlenes attention got caught by Staring Dude 2 getting out of his haze and turning to Staring Dude 1 with a very angry expression on his face.

She could even imagine their conversation.

_Staring Dude 2: "Hey you stared at her? She's my staring-thing!"_

_Staring Dude 1:" But I stared at her first so she's practically MY staring-thing!"_

_Staring Dude 2: "I don't care if you stared first! I'm bigger and older than you and I'm going to chew you up if you don't stop staring at her._

_Staring Dude 1: "Fine."_

Marlene laughed quietly at the conversation in her head and immediately the winning Staring Dudes eyes glued themselves to her again and he looked like he just got his favorite toy car for Christmas.

_Weird. Again._

**Ok chapter 2. **

**Sorry with the changes of view, I just wanted to show this moment from all perspectives.**

**I don't know if I'm going to continue writing it because I don't really get feedback on how my story is to read and I really don't want to write here all the time and nobody reads it because it's not good or anything :D**

**So review? Then there's going to be another chapter if not I'm going to have to tell this story to my cats :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Next chapter **

**I think about the story all the time so here it is :P**

**Review? Please?**

Chapter 3: Town full of weird Creepers

Marlene POV:

She had either Staring Dude 1 or one of his buddys in every. single. class.

_That's it. Now I KNOW there's no god out there. If there was, why would he do something so cruel to me?_

_I have always been such a nice little girl!  
I don't deserve this!_

Coming home after school she fell on her bed and just stared at her ceiling remembering her day.

_Mathematics: Eeevil teacher made me stand in front of the class and tell them who I am._

_Biologie: First time since 2 years I had this subject again and guess what? I still hate it._

_Sports: Almost broke both legs and killed the teacher. period._

_But heeey I found the way home after school that's something to start with._

After dinner with her parents being way to enthusiastic about their new home Marlene went back to her room and called her best friend in germany.

"Help me" she whined into her cell.

"OK I'm going to get my superwomancape and be there in about… 10 minutes." Her friend Leo answered **(AN: That's my best friends name… I was too lazy to think of another one :D)**

"Not funny. I just had the most horrible day you can imagine."

"Haha.. ehhrh.. yes not funny. Tell me?"

"Short version of my day in hell:

I woke up late.

Got lost on my way to school."

"AAHHHaha no way." Leo snorted in her ear.

"NOT FUNNY!"

"Fine fine continue!"

"where was I?

Oh right.

Got to the office and the secretary talked to me like I'm a cow or something.

Got in my class (2 hours too late) and a blond chick made fun about me because of my hair."

"oookay that's weird."

"I didn't even start.

Enter Staring Dude 1.

3 guys who were like 5 times as big as I am sat beside me and one of them stared at me."

"Ahh the name."

"Yup, so Staring Dude stared and after class I got out trying to find my locker."  
"Wait you really got those lockers?"

"Yes and guess what they really look like in the films!"

"Cool."

Now they had to laugh both but soon Marlene continued.

"Sooo I walked out of class when Staring Dude stopped me telling me his name… ehm it was something with C… eh Christian? Charles? Wait no something with Co… lets just call him Coco."

Leo had to chuckle at her friend and her infamous nicknames, the guy probably was named Taylor or something like that.

"And he looked SO creepy I ran away."

"Yey way to go Marly."

"And then later when I got into cafeteria guess who called me over?"

"Coco?"

"Whooo 1000 points to Leo!

So I obviously sat down as far away as possible when I noticed that this friend of Coco and the musclemen stared at me too!

I mean he WAS gorgeous but WHAT?

Then this girl came over asking me to sit with them and she was really sweet but when I thought about being near Staring Dude 1 and 2 I was scared they would jump at me and lick my face or something so I stayed alone.

And now I have every lesson with one of the musclemen.

Pity?"

Leo couldn't answer right away because she was laughing so hard.

"I… Yes I'm so s-s-sorry for y-you."

"Yeah right I can hear that."

She stuck her tongue out but realized that her best friends couldn't see her.

"I miiiiiiisssss youuuu!"

Marlene suddenly cried out and with that the two girls started to talk about what was happening back at her old home and how much they missed each other.

After hanging up Marlene got ready for sleeping and got into her bed cuddling her pillow.

_I can't believe what I'm missing._

_Everyone's together like always and I'm stuck in this stupid rainy town full of weird creepers._

**Well this isn't exactly something new but I wanted to show how much she misses her friends... First I wanted to write so much more, like the next Paul/Marlene encounter buuuut I decided to stop here because it fits and maybe if I tell you that there's going to be ****an AWESOME next chapter you're going to review :D**

**Maybe just wishful thinking ;P  
**

**Next chapter will follow soon I think. I have sooo many ideas and they want to be told :D**

**Reviiiieeew or I'm going to throw my cats at you like the weird woman in simpsons :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thaaank you ClamKidToTheRescue and Tag14 you're cool and everyone who reads this and doesn't review is NOT :D**

**(And I won't throw my cat at you ClamKidToTheRescue :D but at everyone else :D)**

**I'll make it short: I would really appreciate it if you would tell me your opinion about my story or any ideas how to make it better or whatever you want to tell me =)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, only my OC's.**

Chapter 4: Maybe it isn't that bad… or maybe it is.

Waking up the next morning Marlene eyes felt puffy from crying because she missed her friends, her cats and her brother.

_2 weeks till dear brother arrives._

He was going to study in Seattle but had to settle things in Germany so he would arrive later, stay a while in LaPush and then move to Seattle.

Marlene rolled out of bed, too lazy to actually stand up.

Wasn't a good idea, she fell onto her new shoes which weren't very comfortable.

_Yieey day two is almost as bad as day one._

This time she made it to school at time and actually found her classroom after only running around the building twice.

_Whoa I have to tell this all the people laughing about my lack of orientation. I'm getting better!_

When the teacher arrived Marlene sat down in the back (they had maths with the EVIL teacher so she tried to hide) and promptly there was one of the Arnie-fanclub on her right side.

"Hey good morning! How's it going? I'm Seth in case you forgot…"

_I did. But now I'll never forget it again, because I'll always think about it when someone talks too MUCH!  
_

"Morning."

"Not so much of a morning person are we?"  
He grinned at her, looking so cheerful it almost hurt.

"Nope."

Since she wasn't awake enough to form full sentences Seth took her part of the conversation too and she just had to nod or snort in response.

"Hey by the way I apologize for my friends yesterday you know."

"The Staring Dudes?"

Seth laughed his carefree laugh.

"Yup I think that describes them best. Sorry they're really nice but they act a little… weird sometimes."

"Yes I noticed that"

Marlene grinned at him.

She liked his company, he was such a cheerful person she couldn't help but brighten up just listen to him talking.

.

.

.

The other classes pretty much were the same.

Seth sitting beside her, making her laugh and just being nice.

Brady (another Muscleman) was pretty cool too, just Coco the Creep kept making stupid remarks and annoying her.

Coco: "Ouch my tooth hurts."

Marlene:"Err Why?"

Coco: "Because you are so sweet."  
**(I just heart that and I had to laugh so hard so I wanted to share my amusement with you :D)**

.

.

.

Seth POV:

Friday

The last days Marlene always sat alone at lunch, although we got pretty well along.

Collin and I decided we would change that today, so we dragged her away from her lunch table and only let her stand again when she was at our table.

"Seth! Coco! Whaa... I... Hi"

*Insert awkward silence here*

For a few seconds everyone just stared at her and Marlene blushed in her adorable way.

Finally Jacob spoke up and everyone got back to their more or less normal behavior.

"Hey I'm Jacob Black nice to meet you."

For some reason Marlene began to laugh while shaking his hand.

"I-I-m s-s-orry it's just my last name Weiß means white in German so we fit together don't we."

Everyone else started to laugh at that too.

Well except Paul he was torn between scowling at Jake because of his last name and gaping at Marlene like he does the whole time anyway.

Marlene POV:

_What's wrong with him?_

She tried to ignore Staring Dude 2 as good as she could and talked with the other ones at the table.

"So how do you like LaPush so far Marlene?"

One guy asked… His name was Quil or something like that.

"Ehrm… Nice?"

For that answer she got a bunch of raised eyebrows.

"OK honestly? When my parents told me we would move I was like: nooooo. But when they told me we would move to the USA I was like: yeeaah California here I come, and I've already seen myself on the beach all day… but when they told me we would move HERE I was like… Why do you hate me God?"

Silence.

And then everybody burst out laughing while Seth hugged her from the side and told her between chuckles how bad he felt for her.

After Lunch Marlene was happy to know them all and decided she would give them a chance, except the Staring Dude.

But HE of all people wanted to walk her to her next class, and nice as she was she couldn't just tell him to leave her alone.

_Aahh why do I have to be so nice to everyone? I could have just told him to bug off._

Pauls POV:

"Hi, I'm Paul"

_Smooth man._

She looked a little scared.

_What? Why is she scared? I only told her my name!_

Then he remembered how Seth showed him their conversation about the "Staring Dudes".

_Oh yeah maybe because I look like a Creep every time I look at her._

He wanted to hit himself but decided not to, because if he did she'd probably run for her life.

Suddenly she smiled a little shyly and said:

"I'm Marlene but I think you already knew that."  
She let out a small chuckle.

_So. Pretty. Have. To. Focus. On. Not. Looking. Creepy._

Paul smiled back at her and asked where her next class would be.

"Oh nooooo, biology I don't know where it is and I don't know if I even want to get there."

Marlene answered him rolling her eyes.

.

.

When they got to her class Paul didn't want to let her go.

_Think of something. Come oooon. Think!_

"Hey ehm if you want to I could drive you home since it's raining and you're always walking…"  
He trailed of trying to look not as desperate as he was.

After Marlene gave him a weird look that said: _Why do you know that I walk to school?_

"Seth told me"  
Now she looked relieved.

"OK that would be nice. See you later then I guess."

**More soon :)**

**Reviieeeew :P**


	5. Chapter 5

**I decided to continue writing because I have fun doing it and got some encouraging words from my favorite (and only :D) reviewers ClamKidToTheRescue (your name is really too long :D) and Tag14 thank you **

**Enjoy **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my OCs**

Chapter 5: DEFINITLY the town of creepy Weirdo's.

Marlene's POV:

After school two persons were sitting in one car and looked at each other wearing either a very nervous or a slightly annoyed expression.

"Sooo ehrm twenty questions?" asked Paul to break the tension in the air.

"Excuse me? "

_20 questions? What? Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to take his offer._

"Oh err yeah I should have guessed that you don't know this game since you're from Germany and everything…" he trailed of receiving a questioning look from Marlene.

"It's simple you ask me 20 questions I ask you 20 questions."

_OK not as creepy as I would've expected from Mr. Stare… _

"OK fine we could do this I guess… So ehm you can start."

Paul tried to suppress an all too happy grin and begun.

"Favorite color?"

"I don't know… probably green or maybe yellow? I think it changes."  
She grinned slightly looking a little embarrassed by the fact, that she wasn't able to answer this simple question.

"And what's yours?" 

"Green I guess too."

Paul answered gazing into her eyes.

_Why can't he stop looking at me that way? He seems like he's about to jump on me._

"Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

He continued finally breaking his intense look into her eyes, probably realizing he was acting weird again.

"I have an older brother he will arrive here in a week and a half or so."

"How old is he?"

He asked curious to learn anything he could about her life.

"Isn't the concept of this game that we each ask one question alternately?" She asked chuckling lightly at his eagerness.

_In some way it IS cute how much he wants to know me _

She thought but reminded herself directly of his stares at school and how he wouldn't leave her alone.

"Sorry so what's your question?"

He answered smiling a little too.

_Definitively cute… Argh stop thinking like that._

"Ehrm…" slightly distracted by her own thoughts she asked "how old are you?"

"18 and you?"  
(**AN: I have to add that I have no idea how old people are at high school and I which grades etc. so I just made him 18 and he should be a senior and she's 16 and I don't know which grade :D so tell me how it's right if you want me to change it)**

"16… "

They continued their questioning slowly growing a little less tense and being more comfortable around each other.

.

.

After Paul dropped her at home she made herself some food and remembered that she wanted to go to Forks to shop some things, since she had expected America to be loads warmer, which she now noticed was dumb because obviously it wasn't.

Marlene quickly got onto her laptop and looked the time up when the bus was leaving **(AN: there has to be a bus between Forks and LaPush right?)**

And after grabbing a hoodie and her purse she got out of the door, locked it behind her, since her parents weren't home and headed towards the bus stop.

.

.

When she arrived in Forks she was a little lost where to go since it didn't seem like the best place to go shopping.

_Great not that it's enough that I'm stuck somewhere without my friends and in a school with weirdo's… Now I'm also stuck without any place to go SHOPPING!_

Annoyed and glaring at everyone Marlene begun to walk down the main street, if you could even call it that, there were at the most two old cars driving down in the ten minutes she was walking.

After almost half an hour walking around without finding a decent shop to even consider to walk into she almost turned around to walk home if there hadn't been a girl running towards her.

_And I thought Seth was over-enthusiastic._

"Hey… You're new here right? Well not exactly here but in LaPush. I'm Alice I'm going to Forks High but you don't, do you? You're most likely going at LaPush to school…"

… _and talks to much in a too small amount of time._

"Riiiight and why exactly are you talking to me?"

Marlene realized that she was kind of rude to the girl but she was really pissed off by the non-existing opportunity to shop around there.

"Oh you looked a little lost and I thought I might help you if you want to?"

The girl didn't even flinch and just continued to basically bounce on her feet of excitement.

_What's going on with this people around here? It's like I have an arrow over my head that says 'be my friend'_

"Actually I am a little lost; I was looking for a mall or something like that because I didn't exactly bring the right clothes for the weather around here."  
Marlene finally offered the girl a shy smile and took in her appearance after calming a little down.

She was almost the same height as Marlene, had black spiky hair and a very pale complexion with very light brown eyes, which were hard to describe in their unique color.

"Oh oh you want to shop? I could drive you to Port Angeles and we could go shopping there, I love to shop do you too?"  
Marlene blinked once in confusion of this sensory overload and when she finally wrapped her brain around the information she decided that this girl was weird but didn't seem dangerous and since she actually offered her the opportunity to go shopping she didn't hesitate long before agreeing to drive with Alice.

.

.

When they arrived in Port Angeles Marlene had finally grown used to Alice's habit to talk a lot and found herself liking the girl and actually having fun listening to her anecdotes about her family.

They spent almost the whole afternoon running from shop to shop, while Alice made Marlene dress in bunches of different trousers, t-shirts and dresses and paying for her every simple time, after Marlene's purse had been empty after the first two shops.

Marlene found the paying pretty weird but after Alice showed her how much money she had and that she would make her borrow her the clothes all the time (instantly expecting that she and Marlene would become We-borrow-us-clothes-friends) AND which sane girl could resist the offer to get loads of clothes without having to pay for them?

After her parents called in the evening asking Marlene where she had been all the time the two decided to drive home.

In the car on their way to Forks where her parents would pick her up because Alice had some reasons she didn't want to explain for not driving to LaPush Alice began to ask her questions about her new school.

"So how is school? Any cute boys around?" She asked adding a wink and sending Marlene an expecting glance.

"Nah rather weird staring Boys around, OK that sounds rude there are some nice ones around like this Seth kid and some of his friends, and a girlfriend of one of them is pretty nice too but some of them I really don't want to run across in an dark alley." 

Suddenly she had Paul's nice smiling face of earlier that day in her head and couldn't help but think if she wasn't judging him too fast.

"Which one? I… ehrm know them a little."

Alice asked with a little weird hesitating before the word 'know'.

"The one's name is Paul but I think he isn't that horrible if he would just stop staring at me and being so nervous around me and the other one is Collin he should REALLY stop with the weird cheese pick-up-lines." 

Alice's eyes grew bigger and bigger until Marlene was a little scared they would just pop out and then suddenly she began to laugh but managed to get out.

"He stares at you all the time and is nervous around you? Does he want to be around you all the time too?"

Marlene got a little weary…  
"Yes? How do you know that?"

"Oh it's what you hear about these guys at LaPush you know, it's the rumor that it's their normal behavior when they have a crush on someone you know… They're a little more… intense you can say."  
Alice wiggled her eyebrows suggestively at the part with the crush.

"What? Noooo nuh uh! I don't even want to think about this. Please a change of subject?"

They started to talk about other things, till they reached a point where Alice was talking about her family again and mentioned how her father was a doctor at the local hospital by the name of Dr. Carlisle Cullen.

"Oh that's funny I have to go for a control to him next week."

**That's it for now haha :D**

**Want to know why she has to go to the hospital? :P  
**

**So Marlene is having second thoughts about Paul but next chapter she'll probably be going back to being annoyed and scared by him I mean it IS weird how the werewolfs react and behave to their imprints in all the FF's and I don't think I would react so positive to someone staring at me and everything so my OC's doesn't too :D**

**And I said this will be mainly about the wolf pack but I decided to bring at least a little of the Cullens in this so I have some fuel for weird behavior of Paul and the others ;D**

**Review **

**P.S: There will be a little Collin/Seth-Marlene in the next chapter, too ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yip yip not much to say, next chapter... a little more of anyone :D Thanks to ClamKid and Tag14 again 3**

**I won't bother you again about giving me feedback, if you do it that's cool, if not then… I don't know :D**

**Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I don't have to repeat myself do I?**

Chapter 6: I'm SO going to kill him!

Alice's POV:

At home Alice explained to her family where she had been the whole day.

"OK so we were walking around Forks this afternoon you know? And suddenly I've seen this girl that has been in my visions for weeks now, so I kind of just ran away and I'm sorry for that but it was so worth it."  
She exclaimed beaming the whole time.

"She was totally pissed off and rude at first but then I got her to drive to Port Angeles with me and we went shopping and she's PERFEKT! She let me buy anything in the whole mall after I showed her my statement **(AN: I had to look this up and I don't know if it's right? It means how you look if how much money you have on your account)**."

"And annoyed her for hours about it." Emmet interrupted.

"Well yes that too but it was so GREAT. And we exchanged numbers and do things together and we're going to be best friends. Oh and Carlisle she's going to hospital to see you next week. Then you can meet her and maybe I can bring her here too sometimes…."

Alice continued without hesitating after Emmet's remark and got on about their afternoon, when the words finally stopped streaming out of her mouth Esme got the chance to ask why Marlene would have to see Carlisle next week.

"Oh she has Epilepsy and needs a control on her medication." **(AN: Randomly throwing that fact in :D but it will be of more importance in later chapters)**

And so she continued…

Marlene POV:

When she got home that evening she was totally exhausted but her mood was on a high because of the mountains of bags filled with all kinds of clothing and shoes. After she explained to her parents why she had been out so long and ate with them she finally got to her room.

_Finally…. SLEEP!_

.

.

The next morning came way too soon and she had to force herself out of bed even more then on usual mornings, to go to school, when she arrived there it didn't get better, because the first person she saw was Collin.

_Seriously I could have dealt with Seth's overenthusiastic behavior, Quil's and Embry's not-funny jokes, jeez even with Paul I could have dealt but please don't make me talk to Coco._

Her pleading wasn't answered, Collin walked straight to her and started to talk about him, irrelevant things, boring things and more him. Marlene just blocked him out and started to walk to her locker when suddenly she piped up.

"Did you just call me MARY?"

Seth POV:

When Seth started to walk to the school's entrance to see if the others had already arrived he saw Marlene running towards him and on her heels Collin laughing his ass off and trying to apologise at the same time.

As he raised his hand and smiled at Marlene to greet her she just ran past him with her head bright red and such an angry expression on her face he almost expected steam to come out of her ears.

"OK what exactly did you do?"

"I was just trying to find a Nickname for her and out of NOWHERE she just got angry and stormed away" Collin answered, shrugged and walked to their classroom without a second thought.

_Great now I have to calm her down and make her able to spend the day in one room with the idiot._

.

.

"Heey Marlene, how are you doing on this particularly wonderful morning?"

"Uh huh right just keep douchebag over there out of my face and this morning can just get better."

Marlene answered although she couldn't really stay angry when Seth sat beside her and started his usual rambling about everything that happened in the day they didn't see each other.

"…and you HAVE to come with me someday and visit Emily she will like you, I'm sure."

"hey you know what?" Marlene suddenly interrupted him. "Yesterday I met this girl who could actually talk as much as you do… Yeah I know I was surprised too."

Seth gave a curt nod before starting a story about his big sister and how annoying she could be.

Marlene POV:

_Uhm OK just ignore me I'm fine._

She spent most of the morning in her tired state and just let everything wash by, only using her brain to reply a few times to Seth's rambling so she wouldn't seem unfriendly and (successfully) going out of Collins way until…

"Hey you!"  
_Uhm what?_

"Yes?"

"Your name's Marlene right?"

_No shit Sherlock!_

"Yes and you are?"  
She finally turned around to notice that she should be friendlier, the guy actually looked nice.

"I'm Nick, so I wondered if you know you wanted to go out with me and a few friends this weekend, since you're new here and everything." He offered Marlene a nice smile.

_Uh huh no way I'm going to let THAT opportunity slip… He's like… yummy._

"Yes that would be ni…"

"Nope she has… ehr… something to do this weekend we're going out."  
_What the? What is HE doing here? And since when are we going out? Like I would go out with him!_

"Well then maybe next weekend just tell me, Marlene, it would be nice."  
"Of course I will…"  
"Ehm she'll actually be occupied every weekend from now on… or you could say every day in general…" Paul interrupted her… again! Giving the poor Guy a meaningful I-raise-my-eyebrows-so-you-understand-that-she's-not-available-glare.

"Oh I understand… bye then Marlene, Paul"

_What the? What did just happen? Some guy-thing I don't understand or what's with the "I understand" thing and the meaningful glares?_

"You better explain… What? Hey mister you better stay here and explain!"

_Great… that's just great. After I thought he could maybe, eventually, possibly be likeable he comes here and ruins my chance to have NORMAL friends who aren't freakishly tall or stare weirdly or follow me around like puppies!_

"He's got to be fucking kidding me"  
"Who?" Collin randomly asked, walking by, munching on his sandwich and not even waiting to hear her reply.

Marlene just rolled her eyes.

.

.

.

The whole day guys were ignoring her, and I mean ignoring her, like panicking when she walked down the hall and randomly picking books up to pretend to read although they were upside down or turning around to talk to a random person to avoid Paul's death glare he wore the whole time while he stayed at Marlene's side "without attracting attention" of course.

When school ended Marlene stormed out dragging Seth with her, ready to tear Paul into tiny bits after she had to resist while they were in school because she didn't want to risk a "I will kill you" scene in school, it would have been way too embarrassing and she wasn't such a scene-maker type too.

Seth POV

"Where is he? Better tell me soon or… or… I don't know." She threatened Seth very… ehem… convincing but he decided nonetheless to stay out of her way.

"I guess he's at Emily's his last classes were cancelled because a teacher was sick or something." Seth replied thinking of a way to keep Marlene from shouting at Paul, because he knew what this would do to him… and the rest of the Pack too… obviously.

_Think… think… think… Damnit or your patrols will be unbearable from now on._

But it was too late, Marlene already dragged him to his car, shoved him into the driver side, _How did she do this? I'm like twice her size and ten times as strong as her… weird. _And demanded he would drive her to Emi-things right now so she could kick someone's ass.

_Maybe she will calm down until we're there and then I will feed her some muffins and then she will be totally OK, because Emily's muffins effect miracles._

He should be disabused.

**Ok the next chapter will be here soon, because I waited the whole time to finally write it **

**So the Epilepsy, the Mary thing and everything will be in later chapters I just wanted to bring them in so it won't be so surprising later,… then I like Collin (I think :D) and later there will be more Characters I usually like but I will change the view on them a little because of Marlene's situation and because when everyone is nice and likes her and she likes everyone it's kind of boring, so that's why I picture him so annoying if you asked yourself that… if not then just ignore this :D**

**Review and until next time **

**Sheepthief**


	7. Chapter 7

**Heya…. I've been visiting my uncle and my cousins so I wasn't at home and able to write anything for a week now, and tomorrow I'm going to visit the rest of my family so I'm writing down some ideas I head on the car drives across germany **** Don't be disappointed if it's a little too fast written down :D**

**PS: I noticed that I wrote in the 4****th**** chapter that it's Friday and then in the 6****th**** chapter they go to school although it should be a Saturday :D forgive me I'll just let the weekend start now ;D**

**Have fun and as always thanks to ClamKid 3**

Chapter 7: Please let this weekend never end!

Emily's POV:

Emily Young was standing in her little kitchen, preparing huge mountains of food, since almost all of the boys had decided to come over to watch football and spent the first evening of the weekend together, when suddenly the doorbell rang.

Only Seth was missing and she was wondering why he wouldn't just come in without asking like all of them did (which could be really annoying sometimes).

"Come on guys someone has to answer the door."

Her only answer was grumbling and almost inaudible protests, but at last Collin stood and walked over to open the door, and was happy that he had super healing, as the door obviously didn't open fast enough for the waiting person and ended up in his face.

"OW what the hell? That hurt…I" Collin started to complain to the still not visible person but was shut up by a very small and very angry looking girl that stormed into the living room, evoking a curious silence.

Collin was the first to break the awkward situation: "Hey yo Mary what are you doing here?"

_So this is Paul's imprint… Looks like a nice sweet girl in general, and right now like she's going to kick someone's ass… I bet it's Paul_

Somewhere in the house a thump was heard, as though someone has fallen out of a bed or a couch.

_I guess someone is awake_

"Searching for the douchebag!"

"Who?" Collin

"Are you kidding me?" Marlene

"OK OK calm down Mary. He's sleeping in the room down the hall… " Collin

"I'm going to get you for the Mary later, but right now I have more important things to do… like decapitate someone." Marlene

"Wait wait waiiiit hey how about you calm a little down and eat a muffin and drink some hot chocolate and think about your actions before blood is flowing… or not." Seth tried to save Pauls life or at least make his death more painless…

Mid sentence Marlene stormed off, leaving a dumbfounded group of werewolves (except Collin who was completely captured in the task to eat all muffins, while the others were distracted and a very disappointed looking Seth, who seemed to be doubting the magic of Emily's food.)

Paul POV:

After the incident with Marlene Paul had spent most of the day trying to talk to her but she avoided him at all costs, his plan to catch her on her way home was destroyed when Sam called him to control a trail near the school, it had been false alarm but he couldn't go back to school since his official excuse was "sudden indisposition."

_Pshh right like I could get sick_

So he went over to Emilys, his second home, like most of the guys thought of it, and went to sleep on one of the many beds in the house.

After he slept for a while his werewolve senses detected a new scent in the house, those of his friends never disturbed his sleep, he knew them all too well to even notice them properly. But this new scent was familiar but not enough to go unnoticed.

Pauls body was slightly alert although his mind still was not capable to fully understand what was going on, until one word changed this condition.

"…Mary…"

"!" … he fell out of his bed.

_Mary… Hold on… Mary… that's Collins stupid name for Marlene… she hates to be called that name… wait… that's the scent… why is she here?... why doesn't she scream at Collin like this morning?... And WHY is she coming closer?_

"YOU are such an idiot, I can't even find words for your… your stupidity! Really WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM? I'm going to this school for only one fucking week! And you managed in this few days to ruin all my chances to find normal friends by pushing yourself and your friends in my life although I made clear that I didn't want this to happen, I just wanted to finish school here without attracting attention, just talking with some people when it's necessary and then going away as soon as possible but YOU made me the biggest sensation of the school. Because now as if it hadn't been enough already…you made all of the guys at school run away screaming like girls when they see me because they think you're my boyfriend or something and girls especially the weird blonde one, what's her name, Vanessa look at me like they're plotting my death. What? Stop looking like that, Gosh you're so WEIRD, you know that? You're creepy and stalkerish and…" 

Marlene POV:

_Woah_

_What just happened? The one second I was screaming bloody murder at Paul and then he… just kissed me. Like looking at me with this weird face again and then just leaning down and kissing me._

Paul and Marlene were standing in the room, staring in each others eyes and didn't know what to do… or to say…

After a few seconds without screaming or hitting or anything violent Paul thought his chance has come and kissed her again… longer and harder.

And she didn't complain, she was in a daze, so completely caught off guard by a strange feeling she felt a few times now, when she'd seen Paul, it made her think a little less critical about him each time (unless he screwed it up like today) coming back stronger than ever… until:

"Hey have you killed h.. wooah… don't let me interrupt… oh too late."

Quil walked into the room, being sent by the Emily to make sure she didn't have a murder in her home, and caught them kissing in the middle of the room. His appearance however pulled Marlene out of her dazed condition and made her blush a bright red and running out of the room.

_OhmyGodOhmyGodOhmyGod… OH MY GOD! He just KISSED ME! And I let him … I'm so STUPID! Now he'll think I like him… which I don't! And he won't ever leave me alone, and I'll have to leave the country and my family and everything behind because he'll stalk me and ruin my life and…_

She stopped her internal rambling for a second to grab Seth the second time this day and drag him to his car (again).

"Drive me home! Right now or I swear I'm going to…"  
"hey OK no need for threatening me…I'll drive you home…"

…_and I'll never find a man and die old and alone…_

"Hey ehrm Marlene, nice to have had you here, a little short visit but you can come back everytime you want to… I'm Emily by the way."

"Ohhh yes sorry for that storming in-screaming-storming out-thing… err Bye." 

…_and I can't go to school anymore because he'll be there and then I can't go to university and then I don't get a decent job, and have to live on the streets… and I should stop thinking paranoid rubbish and start forming a plan to avoid him at school… thank God that it's weekend for now._

When she finally calmed down to that point Seth's curiosity got the better of him and he asked her: "Soooooo what exactly happened?"  
"No talking… or I'll lose it and that won't be pretty"

Emily's POV:

After that little weird conversation with a running-for-her-life girl called Marlene, Emily walked back in her livingroom to find a very pale Paul and a group of overgrown teenage boys trying to hold their laughter back and comforting the boy in their middle.

"What did you do Paul Walker? You nearly made this girl… what am I saying you MADE her completely freak out!"

With that Collin, Embry and Quil couldn't help their laughter back anymore and snorted out:

"S…She screamed at him ho…how stupid he is and how he is rui…ning her life and he kissed her…"

They were rolling on the floor with tears in their eyes right now, getting kicks in their sides from slightly amused but mainly very concerned looking Jacob and Jared, when Sam walked in.

He took the situation in with a light frown on his face, raising his eyebrow and waiting for them to stop acting like kids.

" I couldn't help but overhear your conversation and have to say that it wasn't the most… advantageous move of you… but with some time it will get better and work out Paul." Sam tried to calm Paul down, who had started to shake after he woke up out of his shocked state he fell in, after she almost responded to his kiss and then just ran away.

"No it won't. I fucked up… completely. She thought me weird before… now she'll think I'm insane and a pervert and she'll hate me even more…"

He had to stop talking because he was shaking so hard, the whole couch was moving with him.

"Outside Paul you don't want to hurt anyone.." Sam ordered with a quick glance to Emily, and then helped Jared and Jacob to get Paul out of the house where he phased instantly and turned around to run in the woods.

Before he was out of hearing range Sam yelled after him: "She WILL come around, she can't deny the Imprint no more than you can."

His only answer was a pained howl.

Marlene POV:

When she finally arrived home she jumped out of Seth's car before he even fully stopped and ran in her room, without saying hello to her parents, she just wanted to be alone, although she felt a little guilty for being so mean to Seth, when he was the only person she found really likable in the few days she knew them all.

Marlene's first reflex was to grab her phone and dial her best friends number… but it wasn't answered so she tried one of her other friends in Germany… and another… and another.

After she tried again and again to reach one of her friends, she finally decided to call Alice, the girl she went shopping with, as she was the only person she knew, who wasn't somehow connected to HIM.

Alice POV:

The Cullens and Bella Swan were sitting in their living room and watching TV (or pretending to watch TV) when suddenly Alice's mobile phone rang.

"Yes?"  
"Alice?"

"Marlene?"  
"YES! Alice you have to help me, I know we don't know each other that long but I really need someone to talk who doesn't live on the reservation."  
"No no that's alright you can call me anytime… what's the problem?"

"You remember this weird guy I told you about? The staring one?"

"Paul?"  
"Exactly… I think he's gone completely mental… and I'm a little scared and unbelievable confused"  
"What happened?"

So she started to tell Alice about what happened the day ( with a short interruption, when someone in the background started to laugh out loud when she talked about the kissing part and Marlene was pretty confused about this "coincidence") , and how weird she though this town… Who kisses a girl, who more than once showed that she doesn't like them and they only know for one week?

.

.

.

Marlene's POV:

Please let this weekend last forever…

**It didn't completely come out like I intended it to but I think it's ok… tell me if you think differently :D I know that the whole kissing after one week and everything is veeeery fast but it's exactly what I wanted to show, that I don't think that when a guy kisses you after knowing you for such a short time AND instantly jumps at you after seeing you once, most girls wouldn't react really positive… or so I think. **

**I will be away for about a week again, but I'll try to update as soon as I can when I'm back.**

**Review **


	8. Chapter 8

**OK I'm not away for a week, because the morning we wanted to leave I woke up sick and couldn't drive with my grandparents because I'm feeling so bad… yiey… so now I'm lying in bed all day, drinking tea and I am bored out of my mind… That's why I decided to write another chapter so soon… To keep from dying of boredom… -.-**

**Enjoy **

Chapter 8: Misunderstandings

"**Rise and shiiine daughter of miiiine"**

"**Sometimes I wish I would have stayed in Germany just so you couldn't wake me anymore, Papa!"**

Monday morning.

Monday morning after a certain guy had kissed Marlene and she had just run away… she had absolutely no intentions to go to school today… or any day the next weeks… months… or years. The unfortunate thing was that she had absolutely no plan how to stay away from school either.

It worked out… somehow, she managed to stay away most of the time and after a few days Paul got the idea and left her alone, although he seemed to be down all the time. The downside of her ignoring Paul was that it gave her less time to spend time with Seth (although he was the only one who tried constantly to keep contact with her, and sometimes even sat with her at lunch and still sat beside her every lesson they had together) and other friends or maybe-sometimes-friends outside of classrooms, because they all seemed to stick together as a group, and that group included Paul.

The situation got her back to often sitting alone at lunch or as she made it a habit, not going to lunch because she felt self conscious sitting alone at a table, and knowing that she got sad and angry looks from the table she sat with in her first week didn't make her feel better. Aside from that it was surprisingly hard to see them laughing and joking without her, although she only knew them for the short time she came to feel comfortable around most of them.  
She realized it was her own fault for choosing to act like a coward about the happening (as she came to call it) and didn't confront Paul about it but run away and just act like nothing happened at all.

Seth and sometimes Brady, Quil and sometimes even Collin tried to get her to continue spending time with their group of friends, but she was to upset and confused at first and after a while she felt like she couldn't just go back to them as if nothing happened, because every single day she spent without talking and clearing the situation with Paul the looks she got from Jared and sometimes even Seth and the others went more disappointed and sometimes even angry.

_As if it was my fault that Paul acted like a nutter_.

.

.

.

Paul POV:

One day went by, and she ignored him. Then another one… until it was one full week, Paul didn't have the chance to at least say sorry or anything. Every day he found it harder to stay away or act like he wasn't totally desperate for her even yelling at him or reacting somehow to his existence.

Exactly one week after Paul kissed her he went out of school walking with his back to the parking lot when he noticed the guys gazing behind him, frowning, and he asked: "Hey guys what's wr…" But was interrupted with assurances that everything was fine and he should absolutely continue with his story (which no one thought interesting at all before).

He didn't listen at all and turned around just to see first a foreign guy about twenty years old getting out of his car, he looked around and was obviously searching for someone. And this someone appeared to be Marlene, who let out a (quite untypical) shriek and started to run into the strangers open arms, both grinning from ear to ear and when she reached him he lifted her up to swing her around in circles, both laughing and talking excitedly.

.

Seth POV:

"Shit" escaped Jared, while the others were watching unbelieving what was happening in front of them.

"**Oh my GOD! You're here you're early, and how did you know I'm here, I missed you so much.**" They finally heard words out of Marlene's babbling but still couldn't understand them, since she was talking in german, so they also didn't get what the guy was answering: "**Calm down sis, Papa and Mama told me I could find you here, and I'm here early, because I managed to clear everything out faster than I thought, and you know what? I've got a surprise"**

With that they finally noticed a young woman, probably the same age as the man came up behind him and when Marlene caught side of her, she hugged her too almost as ebullient as she did the young man.

After more talking in german, the woman and the man connected their hands and shared a short kiss and with that the pack finally got that the guy couldn't be Marlene's boyfriend and turned around simultaneously to see if Paul got that information too and wasn't freaking out but noticed that there wasn't a Paul anymore.

"Double Shit" Jared mumbled and told Brady to go after him and tell him the news so he wouldn't do something stupid, like the hothead he was. When they turned back to the scenery they saw Marlene and the couple coming towards them (or mostly towards Seth) both being dragged by a still extremely excited Marlene.

"Seth, I told you about my brother right? Well that's my brother George and his fiancée Lisa" she blurted out in a rush when they came to a stop in front of a group and right after that she continued: "Guys this is Seth, he's like… my only friend around here… oh my gosh I'm such a loser" She only mumbled the last bit but most of them could hear it nevertheless because of their wolvehearing and had to suppress their amusement.

It hit Seth in the face like someone hat hit him.  
_Daammmnnn that's her brother, of course she's been talking about him all the time and I'm such an idiot and didn't see it and now Paul's all depressed and out in the woods… arghh_

After a very short hello Seth began to follow Brady who had jogged in the woods just 2 minutes ago and left behind a slightly hurt looking Marlene, awkward feeling Werewolves and a confused couple. "Could someone tell me why everyone's running in the wood today?" Marlene finally managed to ask the remaining group of friends, at which Collin instantly answered: "Paul kind of freaked when he saw you running in your brothers arms and ran off, then we realized that he wasn't your boyfriend and Brady ran off to tell him this and then you told us he's your brother so Seth ran off to tell him this."

Jacob ran his hand over his face and the others were close to hitting their faces against the nearest wall because they could see the annoyed and slightly frightened look on Marlene's face, that told them that she was back to thinking of Paul as insane… again.

"Who's Paul?" her brother asked and Marlene turned around to walk to their car only answering with one word.

"Creeper"

**That's it for now, going to continue soon, because lying sick in bed gives me somehow inspiration.**

**Review please? Please please please? **


	9. Chapter 9

**I had like a million tons of schoolwork to do this week, so this is my first chance to update… -.- **

**First of all, I decided to make the chapters longer, because I don't want this story to have like 100 chapters in the end :D Then Secondly there's going to be a reconciliation between Paul and Marlene… yiey :D That's supposed to be a love story so this situation of angry, ignoring girl and whining guy can't go on and I'm soo excited to move on with this story and finally have some nicer stuff than all the bitching :D I will try to write another chapter this weekend, because next week will probably be again so stressful that I won't have much time. Now I'll stop babbling because that's boring and nobody reads this stuff anyway :D**

**PS: IMPORTANT! I probably (or more surely) will mix up the whole timeline of the twilight-saga so it fits to my ideas… so don't be confused if anything happens too fast or too slow or anything ;) **

**Enjoy **

**Oh and PS: I would really appreciate it if you would check out my other story "Mischief managed" it's something I wanted to write for a very long time and I was so proud to finally have written it down and now only a few people notice it :D Thanks **

**And PPS: Thanks to the people who have this story as a favorite or as an alert you make me happy :D and special thanks to ClamKid because she always reviews **

Chapter 9: New friends and a compromise

Marlene's POV:

She rode home with her brother and Lisa that day but remembered that she had to go to the hospital after school and see Dr. Cullen.

"**Hey George I really want to spend the day with you guys, but I have to go to the hospital at Forks today…**" She trailed of looking sad, since she knew that the two would only visit for maybe 2 days and then move on to Seattle where both of them would go to University and live in a flat together. At her notion Marlene was given a concerned look by Lisa but she quickly clarified: "**No Panic!** **Nothing's wrong I just have to go there, because I need a control on my medication and everything" **

The couple decided to drive her to the hospital so they would at least have some time to talk in the car, after her appointment Marlene would be picked up by Alice, who she had seen more often in the last week, and then they would meet up with one of her brothers. "**So who was the guy who ran away because of you?" **Lisa finally asked with a meaningful look over her shoulder to Marlene who was sitting in the back of her brother's car.

_Alright what to tell them… certainly not the truth because my brother would freak out and try to tell him to stay away from me and that wouldn't end well because Paul would probably flick George away with his pinky._

"**Heeeee's on my school and kinda ehrm… likes me or something? I don't know he's a little… weird, but only when he's around me… he's not a stalker or rapist or anything criminal George!" **Marlene quickly added after her brother looked at her through the driving mirror **"I think he's alright but just annoys me with his behavior like today" **she rolled her eyes **"… oh and his name is Paul." **

"**Sooo Paul is it then huh?"**Lisa asked her still wearing that smug look on her face as if she knew exactly what's going on.

_Doesn't she listen?_ Marlene asked herself but concealed her feelings to not be rude, because she really liked her brother's fiancée …at least most of the time.

"**Well no, he's weird" **_Wow I really should stop saying that word so often _**"you know last week? He scared this guy away who just wanted to hang out with me sometimes and now no guy at school even wants to be near me because they're scared… and NO George that's not a good thing!" **She shot a glare at her brother who looked way too pleased. **"And when I confronted him he just ki…"**_ Fuck fuck fuck I can't say that or George will go in Protective-Big-brother-mode and try to kill Paul or something _**"...kinda hugged me." **_Yeah right really convincing_

"**And you freaked out because some hot guy hugged you?" **Lisa asked her now seriously doubting her intelligence. **"Ehrm no I… Argh you don't understand this" **Marlene answered mentally slapping her forehead. _Great… now I sound like the bitchiest teenager ever._

The last few seconds of the drive were filled with silence. When they arrived Marlene leaned through the front seats and gave first her brother and then Lisa a kiss on the cheek before getting out and walking through the doors of the hospital.

_Phew… I'm impressed that I survived this drive…_

.

.

When she entered the hospital the first thing she saw was a man, with blond hair, pretty good looking _Damn REALLY good looking_ standing in the middle of the foyer holding something in his outstretched arm probably to see how it looks in light.

_At least… my arm is complete again!  
_

After she thought about one of her favorite lines of Sweeney Todd a boy came to stand next to the man and shot her a confused look before turning around and talking animatedly with the doctor, she noticed he was one when she took a closer look at his clothing.

.

.

.

"So how was your date with my father?" Alice asked as soon as Marlene got into her car. "Gross!... that sounds… creepy" She answered "Like I would have an affair with him or something… ugh really" She shuddered visibly. "Alright not a good choice of words, I admit. Anyway how was it?"

"We just decided with which medication I should continue, I got some new pills, hopefully they'll help, so I don't have this annoying seizures anymore." Marlene replied, thinking about her last one, she was really not keen to have this happen again. Alice threw her a sympathetic look, but soon found back to babbling about what they'd do today and how she would really like her brother Emmet…

_OK so NOT what I expected, I mean what's going on in this region? Is there something in the water? An atomic plant anywhere near? Why's everyone so beautiful? And the guys huge?_

Questions she couldn't answer, but she didn't have time to think about them anymore anyway, because the guy named Emmet was grabbing her in a bear hug and almost crushed her into Marlene-puree.

_And why is everyone so touchy-feely around here? At home I had to make everyone hug me and give me love and here it's about the thousandth time a stranger hugs me, without asking… Creepy town._

"I think I know why you like her so much Alice." Emmet started to talk with a deep and loud voice, making nearly the whole café where they met, turning their heads, to see where the noise was coming from, "she's even shorter than you are, finally you found someone who you can feel tall around." He was grinning broadly at her outraged expression and patted her head.

"Is this really your brother Alice? He must be adopted, I thought your family was smart, judging by you and your dad…" Now he started to laugh even louder, "Alright I like her, too. She got spunk!"

.

.

Seth POV:

A few weeks later on a Monday Seth got to school as everyone else did, nearly falling asleep while walking, because he had to run the previous night, but that wasn't the worst thing, he had to run with Paul and was totally exhausted, because he had to manage Paul's depressive thoughts all night.

"OK guys I will NOT deal with this anymore, I'm going to make Marlene give him another chance… No matter if I have to drag her here or blackmail or whatever." He finally told everyone at lunch, seeing Marlene outside, lying in the sun and enjoying the, for once, good weather. "Hey is it ok if I go talk to her? Maybe she'll listen to me?" Jacob spoke up and earned some surprised looks from his friends, but they agreed nevertheless.

Marlene's POV:

She was enjoying the sun, which was untypically shining, when a shadow fell onto her face… Well not only her face, actually her whole body, as the shadow was huge, like the person the shadow belonged to. Marlene sat up and tried to figure out, why Jacob would want to talk to her, he was probably the only guy who never tried to make her talk to Paul.

"Hey uhm can I talk to you." He asked her, already sitting down as if it was only a rhetorical question more like: "I'll talk to you whether you want it or not."

"Yeah sure make yourself at home." Marlene told him with a frown, while she was thinking about what he would possibly want to talk about.

"OK I know everyone already talked to you about the Paul thing but I wanted to make a deal with you alright?" She gave a small nod, not saying that she would agree but that she would listen to him. "I know that you somehow like Paul…" When she started to protest, Jacob cut her off "Admit it! When he wasn't acting like a nutter or an asshole you thought that he wasn't so bad." After thinking about it for a second she gave in "Fine maybe I thought like that for a short time… until he…"

"Yeah I know the whole kissing incident, that was pretty dumb, but he's not like that all the time… yes sometimes I admit he can be annoying, but he's still a nice guy when you get to know him… So the deal is, you try to come to know him and I'll try to convince him, to be like he really is and not this nervous douchebag he always transforms into when you enter a room ok?"

When Marlene started to think about the times in the last weeks, when she observed Paul without him noticing, she'd seen that he wasn't as weird as she thought him, at least not around his friends, he seemed quite funny and although he didn't seem to do it often in the last weeks, he did have a nice laugh and smile. Although Marlene thought that he was a little bit too cocky and had a short temper he seemed like someone she could come to like, on condition of him acting naturally around her.

Jacob POV:

"Alright I will give him another chance, if you tell me what's got you so depressed all the time, you're always so happy-go-lucky but now you're Mr. Broody himself." She told him referring to the physics teacher both of them had… That made him smile a little and finally he complied to her condition and told her about Bella, the girl he was in Love with but who ditched him for her ex-boyfriend who once dumped her… **(AN: you all know the story ;))** of course without the addition that they were werewolves and vampires and everything.

She listened the whole time attentively nodding short or giving sounds of agreement or sympathy at the appropriate times. When Jacob finished his story, with Bella going back to Edward, although he had broke her heart and nearly losing the contact to Jacob, who had helped her all the time, she hugged him.

"What a bitch" **(AN: Normally I like Bella, at least in the books, but when you don't know her and get this story told by a depressed Jacob who wouldn't think like that? :D)**

Marlene POV:

After she talked to Jacob a little longer and they agreed to have this heart-to-heart talks more often (but keep it a secret to preserve Jacob's manliness) she saw everyone coming out of the school, obviously to enjoy the sun now too after their lunch. Paul was walking with his friends again, for once seeming a little more relaxed, he was laughing with Quil and Embry… probably over some stupid joke they made, but he looked cute, in a not children- or kitty-cute way.

Marlene started to walk over to the group and nobody really noticed her, which was weird, because normally they would notice everything around them, like they had heightened senses or something **(AN: haha :D)** but at this particular moment they just continued to joke and laugh and generally have a good time.

"Ehm hey Paul, can we talk?"

**Alright not as long as I intended it to be, but I thought this a good end, the next chapter will be longer and sooner updated (hopefully, I can't promise it but I'll try)**

**Sooo how will Paul react? Will he be the cool Paul, I love, or will he act like the weird Staring Dude again? ;D**

**Review **


	10. Chapter 10

**Wuey already 10 chapters **

**Thanks soo much to Clamkid for reviewing as always ;) you're the coolest :D **

**blueeyedgirl3 it's great that you think my story is awesome, thanks so much **** And I'm fine with smiley-reviews or free-reviews :D It shows me that you read my story and like it as good as a long one ;) (although when you have some tips or critic please tell me nonetheless ****) I'd love to have more reviews but hey you can't force the people to do it right? :D**

**And also thanks to piercingemeralds2 I hope you continue to like the story **

**Let's see what this chapter brings:**

**Enjoy **

Chapter 10: Friendship?

Paul's POV:

_I was finally able to forget about all the drama drama the last weeks had brought and could just laugh and joke with my friends, when I noticed them becoming stiff, only a tiny bit, I wouldn't have noticed without my wolfish senses. It was like a little shift in the air, to everyone else they seemed perfectly normal, acting as always but I knew something was off, but was still too concentrated in forgetting everything about her for only a moment that I didn't notice…_

"Ehm hey Paul can we talk?"

He jumped about 5 feet high into the air, or so it seemed to the confused and surprised audience before he slowly turned around, almost expecting this to be a hallucination, his mind wishing for things that seemed unreachable to him. For a few seconds Paul was speechless when Marlene did come in sight and was even smiling sheepishly.

"Uh I… yes of course." He answered, almost stumbling over his words first and then when they started to walk to a place where (supposedly) nobody would hear them (except his friends but Marlene didn't have to know that yet) he stumbled also over his feet.

_Alright now she also stole my wolf grace, in addition to my heart, coolness, ability to act like an intelligent being and mainly my manliness._

"Sooo…" He started when they reached two benches and a table, almost off the school grounds where they could sit and talk, about whatever she wanted to talk about. "Sooo…" She replied while blushing slightly and gazing away, he never saw her that… shy. She wasn't an overly loud or bold person at all, but she did stand her ground when she found it necessary, but now she seemed to be at a loss of words. "Alright that's awkward." She finally found something to say and even managed to grin a little at the embarrassing situation they were in. Sitting on two benches, facing each other and both too shy or confused to talk a word.

"Yip" was Pauls response, now seeing that she wasn't going to scream at him again or something equal he let a small smile slip, trying to seem for once like a normal person, like him in front of her. The "I'm-so-cool-I'm-so-hot" personality he wore under normal circumstances without confusing and illegally pretty Imprints around. With his restraint of overly excited reactions to her talking to him again he seemed to be on a good way, since she for once didn't have the freaked out and annoyed look on her face, she used to have all the time, when he was near. "Yeah so I talked to Jacob… and we made a deal." _If you make Paul cry like a baby, (which she surely can do), I'll give you 20 dollars._ He shook the thought out of his head and looked at her expectantly to continue. "I told him that I would try, and the emphasis is on TRY, to be your friend… kinda… like… I get to know you, I mean really know you not the weird few conversations, if you can call them that, before the incident" Questioning look "You know the INCIDENT…" She blushed even harder than before and Paul couldn't hold back a little cocky grin. "Oh I understand the INCIDENT where I kissed you and you totally liked it" His grin broadened, when she blushed even harder. "That… NO! Alright I want you to be normal around me not an asshole." Paul could see that she wasn't really mad and that somehow she really wanted him to show this side of him. "I'm very sorry Marlene but that is normal for me".

Marlene POV:

She was actually surprised that she could interact on a normal level with Paul, the person she thought of to be the weirdest guy on the whole planet, but now she was sitting there and almost constantly laughing, which DID make him gaze at her in an admiring way, but surprisingly she didn't seem to be so creeped out or annoyed as the times before. She honestly was quite flustered, because after those weeks of thinking and watching him _Wait now I sound like a stalker _she didn't have her anger to outplay her shyness anymore and she realized that she unconsciously slipped into a clique of super muscled hot guys and two beautiful girls and now there was she: a little short (a little too short for her liking but she could handle it) she could dance a little bit, but not like these super-duper-mega-dancers… she only did it because it was fun whether she looked good doing it or not. She liked to sing under the shower, while cleaning her room and in the car and she could totally freak out about things when they bothered her _No shit!_

More like the average teenager girl, with maybe some things that were different, but she never thought she would get into a situation like that… right now… with Paul laughing about her jokes, listening to every story she told and trying to get her to laugh, he was… _adorable. Wait No not so fast, I said I get to know him and that's it… for now. Argh Shut up… And now I'm arguing with myself over the guy I used to absolutely dislike only a few days ago… ok maybe a few weeks, but I WAS angry at him!_

"I have to go home or my mom is going to search all of LaPush, she's a little over the top when it's about me coming home after school… after that one day at elementary school… eh yes have to go… we can ehrm hang out sometime if you want to? Maybe? You know only if you want to?" _I sound like an idiot yeah I sound like an idiot ohohoh I sound like an idiot yeah… I also should stop singing things in my brain… that makes me look like an idiot yeah…_

"Wait alright that's NOT fair Marlene…" Paul gave her a fake-angry look "Now you made me curious so you have to tell me or I'll have to force you" At his threat she started to giggle _what the hell? Did I just giggle? A few hours before I would have run for my life if he would have said something like that… something's seriously wrong with me today… arguing with myself, singing to myself and GIGGLING helloho? I only do things like that when I'm nervous… and I'm SO not nervous because of Paul I mean Pshhhh _

"Fine fine I don't want to be on the wrong end of your tickling-attacks, Seth once told me how you tickled that little girl Claire into a hysteric fit… I pray I'll never have to live through something like that!" She remembered the story and how she found it totally unacceptable to do this to a 4 year old **(AN: 4 year old? 3 year old? How old is Claire? :D) **but now she thought it funny and pretty cute to imagine this big bad guy tickling a little girl. _I SERIOUSLY have to go see Alice and Emmet to get my head clear about this thing, but we can still hang out right?_

"So here comes an embarrassing story of my childhood just for you, Mr. Walker. When I was in elementary school I wanted to walk home but got really tired and then I walked by this really soft looking meadow and it called out to my small little mind. I ended up falling asleep on this piece of grass right beside a street and I slept until about 7pm when a neighbor found me, after my mother had called out a search party. End of story." **(AN: That really happened to me when I was 6 by the way :D) **Marlene blushed pretty hard as she saw him trying to contain a serious face, because he failed miserably… "Alright you can laugh about that" With that last restraint gone Paul nearly fell of the table they were sitting on now.

Seth POV:

Seth was as usually sitting in Emily's kitchen with everyone else when they could hear someone coming towards the house. "I guess Paul's back." Leah remarked when the wolves caught his sent. "Seems so, what did they do anyway? They were gone for like 2 hours or something." Collin asked, slightly pissed, he still thought he should have imprinted on Marlene, completely convinced that she wouldn't have run from him all the time. _Yeah right, when he'd have imprinted on her, she would have moved to Australia or somewhere equally far away._

With that thought the front door opened and in came a terrifiyingly cheery Paul, nobody ever saw him this happy and excited, not even before he phased and became such a hothead. Everyone fell in silence, watching Paul carefully half of them curious if they needed to call a doctor, the other half just happy to see him out of his brooding state and everyone extremely curious. After Paul gave them all a grin he suddenly jumped across the room, yanked Jacob off his chair and hugged him so hard, some of the guys swore later that they heard some bones break.

"Thanks man, you are my favorite person right now… after Marlene." Paul told him, after he finally released his grip, adding the afterthought with a goofy grin on his face. "Alright Paul you're so going to tell us what's going on right now or I'll have to kick your ass because you're even more annoying when you're happy than when you're mourning." Leah demanded and soon was confirmed by everyone around. Paul was seated in the middle of the living room and everyone gathered around him, eager to hear what Marlene had to say.

"She said, she wanted to get to know me and that she would try to be friends with me." Paul started excitedly almost bouncing up and down on his place. "And then we talked and talked and laughed and she told me things about her past and I told her some things and she wasn't scared or disgusted, but smiled at me and blushed and was so cute and shy and funny and pretty and she asked me to hang out tomorrow afternoon!" he blurted out in a rush, making everyone blink and try to understand all the information he gave them in about 3 seconds.

"Sorry Paul, but you have shift tomorrow from 1pm to 8pm." Sam told him after some quite moments he looked guilty and understanding fully the situation he was in, finally his imprint talked to him and wanted to spent time with him and now he couldn't do it because he was bound to the pack. "You've GOT to be kidding me, first: what the fuck? My IMPRINT talks to me after she HATED me for weeks and I can't go? And second: 7 hours? What did you smoke Sam?" Paul asked him, while he started shaking, losing his cheerful mood completely, scowling at everyone in the room, not caring that most of them didn't have anything to do with his situation. "Victoria is back and running around , we have to do extra shifts to try and finally catch her." Quil explained.

With that Paul turned around to direct his glare at Jacob, who slightly shrunk back in his seat.

"Forget about the "Favorite person in the world"-thing. I'm going to kill first you and then the leechlover."

Needless to say that yet many more shorts were destroyed that day.

**Wooohoooo :D Paul and Marlene got along and they'll become friends and that makes me SO happy I've been waiting to take the story to this level since the beginning **** Ok again the real plotline of the books and movies are going to be totally mixed up and changed from now on, because I want everything to fit into my ideas I hope that's ok with you guys ;)**

**Tell me how you liked it **** you know: Review :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**OK guys I'm going to be very very nice and post another chapter but hey come ooooon I want feedback please? I'm doing this for the fun of writing but a few reviews can't hurt right? :D**

**Anyways I hope you like how the story is continuing right now… and in this chapter there's going to be more Seth and more Vanessa (the blonde girl telling jokes about blondes? You remember her? You like her?) :D**

**Enjoyyyy ;)**

Chapter 11: I will survive

Marlene POV:

At the same time Marlene was sitting in her room and thinking about what just happened, how she came from thinking the guy weird to thinking that he was kinda cute. She shook her head. _Damn I really have to talk to someone._ She thought about whom to write to and most importantly WHAT to write. After she spent almost half an hour thinking about a smooth way to tell Alice that she completely changed her mind and was now friends-or-something with Paul, she decided to write something. A few seconds after she sent the message she realized that after all her thinking and contemplating she just wrote: "I think I'm friends with the Staring Dude."

Marlene gave herself a slap to the forehead, she just KNEW that now there's going to be an over excited call from Alice and she wouldn't get out one single word because of Alice's speaking rush. Or worse it would be Emmett who would tease the hell out of her (she accidently told him the whole story and he laughed so hard she was really surprised that he didn't die of lack of oxygen.) And there it was, her ringtone sounding out, just seconds (or so it seemed to her) after she sent the message. Suppressing a groan she slowly picked it up and held it near her ear, not completely to it because she was slightly scared that Alice would scream her ear off.

"MARLENE!" It was a good decision to keep a distance from her phone "No wait I want to talk to her… let me talk to her Alice!" She could hear them fumbling with their phone, obviously fighting about who could torture her first. Emmett won. _What a surprise _she thought dryly when Emmett began to first just laugh in her ear. "Oh come on Emmett it's NOT funny and now stop violating my eardrums and give the phone to Alice" Marlene tried to sound menacing but failed because she couldn't keep a smile from creeping on her face, because she honestly just loved Emmett's booming laughter. "No you know what? We're going to pick you up and you can hang out with us here and tell us your incredible story." He told her and she could practically hear his wide grin through the phone. "Only if certain people are not in the house". Marlene answered, she already told them that she really didn't want to meet Bella because she could become quite protective if someone she liked was hurt. And she liked Jacob and he was hurt by Bella, so it would be better for everyone if she didn't just walk into that girl right now.

"Ugh no our family is hu… hiking and Bella is at home, so can we pick you up? Please? Pretty please?" Alice finally got her phone back.

.

.

About 10 minutes later _(How did they get here so fast?) _Marlene saw a car holding in front of her home, a very fast and expensive looking car _(That answers my question)._ Before she could comprehend what was happening, Emmett jumped out and nearly destroyed her front door in his eagerness to get Marlene to for the first time visit their home. "Woah down Fifi!" was Marlene's comment on which she earned herself a disgusted snort, she didn't understand what that was again but didn't want to waste her time on wondering either.

"Emmett, stop acting like a three year old! We have to get away… FAST! If they find out that we're here and especially… you know, they'll kill us!" Alice shouted out of the window of the driver's seat. At that moment even the never-fearing Emmett looked around, like he expected some kind of monster to suddenly jump out the woods, that were surrounding Marlene's house. "Alright, alright… let's go I'm ready…" Marlene told them, already walking towards the car, frowning slightly at their weird behavior.

_I don't think I'll EVER experience a normal day as long as I live here._ Was her last thought before…

.

.

.

.

…arriving at the Cullen's house, she was breathless, due to Alice's driving she didn't even notice the house as she couldn't see straight. "Oh my GOD! Next time Emmett drives, I kinda like living…" Marlene exclaimed after feeling not all that nauseous anymore. She only received a cocked eyebrow. "Sorry to disappoint but Emmett drives like me only plus a bottle of vodka." Alice answered her dryly.

"I REALLY need to get a driver's license!"

.

.

.

Next day at school:

Paul POV:

_My life officially sucks!_

Marlene's POV:

_Confuuusioooon! Meet him? Don't meet him? Say hello? Say hello how? ARGH!_

Vanessa's POV:

_Biatch…_

Seth's POV:

_What's with those three and the weird looks? _

.

.

"OH MY GOSH! Seth!" Marlene was running towards him after school "I hate this day… I should have stayed in bed." She told him when she arrived standing in front of him, with her head hanging down and lips in a pout. "well… that's not… good… I think… what exactly happened?" Seth didn't really know what to say. "OK let's see, first I arrive her COMPLETELY confused because yesterday was weird and yeah… then I get the courage to talk to Paul and he's like, ehrm sorry I don't have time today… busy… maybe we can meet tomorrow or something? I mean yeah right, that sounds so excuse-ish! Is this even a word in English? Is it even in German? I don't know and that's not the point!" She shot him an angry look, making him back away a bit slightly scared for his life. He decided only to look sympathetic and nod. "Right, so then VANESSA came around the corner and was like, Uhhh look how the ugly dugling is talking to Mister Super-hot HAHA she's blond and dumb HAHA. Can you please tell me why she's making jokes about blondes and isn't even funny! AND she is herself blonde… that's so DUMB!"

Marlene took a deep breath after her rambling and finally let Seth react to what she had been talking about to him for minutes. "OK let's face it, I'm bad at handling stuff like this but I don't want to see you angry (because you're kinda scary) and I don't want to see you sad (and by the way Vanessa is acting like that for years now, I think she fried her brain once in first class in chemistry) soooo my suggestion would be, we buy ice cream and drive around in my car hearing music and after that we go to Emily's because she got the best food in the whole wide world, or universe… I believe it's magical!"

"Fine"

.

.

"GO ON NOW GO! WALK OUT THE DOOR! JUST TURN AROUND NOW, CAUSE YOU'RE NOT WELCOME ANYMORE…."

"…WERE'NT YOU THE ONE WHO TRIED TO HURT ME WITH GOODBYE, YOU'D THINK I CRUMBLE, YOU'D THINK I LAY DOWN AND DIE!"

Seth and Marlene were both shouting out at the top of their lungs, using their ice cream-spoons as microphones. After the song had finished they turned to each other and burst out laughing. "Seth you did a miracle! Now I think the day was totally worth it just for hearing you sing "I will survive" Marlene told him through hiccups of laughter.

"Mission completed"

**Sooo I personally loved the last part :D And this chapter is kinda short because I'm a little stressed out because of school and if I get more reviews I'll totally be more inspired :D For now that's it and PLEASE tell me what you think ;)**

**Reviewww (:**


	12. Chapter 12

**Woah I just realized I haven't updated for like 2 weeks or something oO Yeah the reason was first I had to study study study for school and then I almost had this chapter finished but my computer somehow didn't save it so I had to start again -.- Anyways here's Chapter 12 I hope you like it (:**

**blueeyedgirl3: haha I looooooove the "free review"-thing, when I saw that I had a new review I was like "I wonder what's in there" and then I looked and it was just the "free review :D" and I had to laugh so hard :D**

**ClamKid: OH MY GOD I'm so jealous! I really really want to see Deathly Hallows too, but it's like a tradition that my whole family watches the new Harry Potter films the first time together but they're all busy-busy and now I have to wait ): Oh and I loved the idea of Seth singing too, I wish that when I have a really bad day that a Seth would jump out and sing with me :D**

**SantasEvil: I'm glad that you like my story and think it funny… It is really fun for me to write too ;)**

**Reviewwww (:**

Chapter 12: We're complicated!

Seth POV:

A couple of songs and about 15 burgers for Seth and 2 for Marlene from the nearest diner later they arrived at Emily's and when they got out of Seth's car they were still humming Queen's "Don't stop me now" and were on top of the world. When they walked through the door, Seth didn't knock because none of the guys ever did, with how much time they spent there, everyone turned to them… really everyone, it seemed that almost the whole pack plus Imprints had come here together.

Paul POV:

When Paul's patrol was done (sooner than he thought) he wasn't in the best of moods, he knew that Marlene was pissed and didn't fully believe him about not having time this afternoon and now he had time but could hardly just drive to her house and say "Surpise now I have time". He sighed and earned another annoyed look from everyone (except the guys with Imprints, they knew how he felt) they had made fun of him all day because he acted as though he hadn't seen her in ages, although it was hardly hours that he saw her last.

After about an hour they could hear a car stopping near the house and (those with superhearing) could easily make out that it was Seth and Marlene that were nearing the house. It sounded like they had a good time, laughing and singing to themselves. When they had almost reached the house they could hear Seth give Marlene the 'don't-stare-at-Emily-speech' and her answer amazed them all. "Uh what? Emily has scars? I didn't even notice them when I was here last… ok I was a little distracted but I just remember her being beautiful… " The wolves raised their eyebrows almost in sync which would have been funny, but they were too concentrated on listening to the conversation outside to realize that.

Seth sounded flabbergasted himself but after a few seconds he just opened the door and let Marlene enter. As soon as she did so Quil and Embry jumped from their places on the floor and shouted at the top of their lungs "WELCOME BACK MARLENE!" which made those who weren't at school with them flinch and look at them like they were crazy and those who were at school with them roll their eyes again almost in sync, but this time Marlene noticed and giggled quietly before telling Quil and Embry: "You two are going to do this every time you see me now or what?" while remembering a similar situation this day at lunch, when she made her way to their table. "Nah just for a few weeks you know" Quil told her with a wink and she couldn't keep her (fake) angry frown from turning into a small smile. Emily who had just watched the scene in the background now walked over to Marlene and greeted her in her house with a warm smile and hug, everyone was surprised that she really seemed to not notice Emily's scars or just was a very good actor and talked to Emily like to every other person instead of gazing at her scars every now and then, like others had done before.

When Marlene had said 'hi' to everyone in the room her eyes finally landed on Paul and everyone could see how he flinched a little bit, expecting her to be angry at him, which made a few of them snort, seeing the big bad Paul afraid of this small girl. But she surprised them again with blushing a little bit and saying: "Uh I didn't expect you to be here…" sounding a bit unsure. Jacob who had been sitting beside Paul on the couch quickly stood up to offer her as seat and she sat down, still looking a little shy. "Yeah I always stop by at Emily's after work…" Paul answered her looking unsure as well. Marlene's mouth formed a little o and her gaze wandered to Seth, who had entered the room as well now.

Everyone could see she was embarrassed over something after Seth gave her a 'I-told-you-so'-look but when smiled right after and winked at her, she seemed to relax again. Soon after that everyone had started to talk again and the awkward atmosphere faded into the normal chaos an afternoon with the pack always involves. Paul and Marlene slowly turned to each other and watched each other for a few seconds before bursting out laughing. "So we are after all spending time together today…" Paul said when they both calmed down. "Jup looks like that's true" Marlene smiled at him and when he asked what she had done the afternoon she blushed a little and answered: "I was in a pretty bad mood after school so Seth offered me a ride around town with ice-cream and burgers and ME singing because Seth is waaayyy too cool for that." When Paul turned to Seth he could just see him mothing 'I hate you' and Marlene blowing him a kiss.

"Why the bad mood?" Paul asked her after her short moment with Seth, looking seriously concerned. Marlene blushed again, but this time badly before she said in a quiet voice, somehow hoping he wouldn't hear her: "I kinda thought that you were just using an excuse for not spending time with me." Obviously he did hear everything she said and frowned. "Why would you think something like that?" He asked, remembering how he was trying to be friends with her for weeks, why would he not want to spend time with her? "Ehrm I think because I'm dumb? And because Vanessa made some comments and I was stupid enough to listen to her." Paul clenched his teeth thinking of the annoying girl who was annoying him to no end with her flirting, even when he hadn't imprinted he wouldn't go out with her, because he could handle a lot of dumb babbling but she was too much.

Collin on the other side of the room slapped the palm of his hand against his forehead before running it down his face, which earned him a confused look from Marlene. "Ok so you don't feel bad I'm dumb too, I could quit working early and wanted to drive by your house and tell you that I do have time now but I thought you would rip my head off, so I stayed here and annoyed everyone." Paul told her just to make her feel better and not so embarrassed. It helped she smiled again and even giggled a little _Aw that's adorable I have to make her laugh more often._

"Looks like we're both stupid… We really have to stop being so complicated… Deal?" Marlene asked grinning now at him. "Deal" he told her taking her offered hand in his and instantly tried to hide his excitement to hold her hand. _Man I'm such a girl_ he told himself, but still couldn't keep the goofy grin off his face.

Marlene's POV:

This evening when Marlene came home she was grinning brightly and almost skipping into her house. Passing her parents she gave both of them a peck on the cheek before getting something to eat and walk to her room, where she started her laptop and took her phone to finally call her friends in Germany again, after she didn't phone them in almost a week, to tell them about what happened in the last two days.

.

.

.

The next weeks Marlene and Paul started to become good friends, a different friendship from those they had with others like Jared or Seth, because they both felt attracted to each other (although only Paul could admit it to himself) but still they both enjoyed spending time together. They noticed things about each other that they wouldn't have guessed when they first saw the other one. Paul noticed that Marlene seemed shy and quiet but when she trusted someone she could be almost as goofy and funny as most of his other friends were, that she had a temper that could almost match his, but on the other side she was able to calm him down, the few times he got really angry with her near. On the other side Marlene noticed that Paul wasn't a creeper or some guy who could never stand his ground or act normal, but he was (although sometimes a little bit too) confident and could sometimes make jokes about others but at the same time be always nice to her so she knew he was just joking (and if she was honest to herself secretly she loved his mean badass side).

Sometimes they would still argue or act like idiots for example when Paul flipped hearing that she was friends with some of the Cullens or Marlene would be totally annoyed, when Paul would act like her big brother and scare away everyone male who wasn't part of their group of friends and sometimes even one of them _*cough* Collin *cough*_

.

.

One day when they were sitting on first beach with everyone watching the ocean and some of the guys playing football Marlene bumped her shoulder against Paul. "Good thing we stopped being so extremely complicated, just imagine we would still be acting like we did a few weeks ago" He grinned back at her "Yup good thing… we're going to have a bonfire next Friday, you want to come?" Paul changed the subject after a few moments. Marlene watched him a few seconds before agreeing to come. "Alright I'll pick you up at about 7?"

.

In school almost everyone had accepted that the new girl would hang out with the 'gang' although there still were some people (especially Vanessa) who would bother her from time to time, but she learned to just ignore her stupid attempts to make her feel bad, when she knew that she had found great friends in LaPush although they were still weird sometimes, like when they stopped talking when she walked into a room or corrected their words when she was near.

Friday when the bonfire was, Paul picked her up at her house and helped her to carry her food into his car, she made Tiramisu for everyone, because she wouldn't want to come with empty hands, although they told her that would be alright too. When they arrived at first beach Paul carried the food to a table which was already covered in mounts of food while Seth took Marlene to meet his sister Leah (she asked herself how she never met her). As Marlene saw her she was quite impressed, she was just as tall as the guys and muscled too but in a more feminine way. "Hi nice to meet you I'm Marlene" There she was again Shy-Marlene made an appearance. Leah turned around and eyed her suspiciously before responding "Leah, my brother already told me about you, in fact nobody could keep their mouths shut about you" Seth behind her rolled his eyes at his sisters gruff behavior.

"Really? I hate people talking about me… well I heard about you too." Marlene told her, still trying to look nice but struggling a little. "Yeah people talking sucks" Leah answered after again watching her warily, searching for judging or pity in her eyes. "And those meatheads gossip like old women." She added smiling a little, when she realized that Marlene wasn't looking differently at her even with knowing her story. " Marlene smiled too. "How comes I've never seen you around?" She asked, seriously wondering because she liked Leah's personality. "First there are the obvious reasons and it's kinda sad to hang out with your little brother and his friends all the time." Marlene grimaced "Oh yup I can relate, when I think about hanging out with my brother all the time… weird."

A few minutes later Paul came walking towards them holding two plates of food and handed Marlene one when he came to a stop next to her. Looking down she saw that her plate was stuffed with everything she liked and she turned stunned towards Paul asking him: "How did you know what I like to eat?" – "I'm just that awesome" She bumped him while walking to a place to sit "Uh huh right you're just a stalker Paul" Leah followed her laughing at Pauls face and telling him "I like her she's really going to kick your ass every time you do something stupid and I'm going to watch and laugh at you." She smirked at him before sitting down next to Marlene, trapping her between herself and Seth who sat on her other side. Dinner went by with lots of joking and teasing and once again Marlene couldn't help but feel at home with those people. After everyone finished eating they all gathered around the bonfire to listen to the stories Billy would tell.

This time Paul managed to get a seat at Marlene's side even though he had to shove Collin away and growl at him to get there. Marlene was looking around smiling, she loved how it was already dark,the wind would carry the ocean's scent towards them and the bonfire would light all their faces and create a mystic atmosphere. As Billy started his stories she got captured by his voice and felt like she lived through the myths of LaPush. She was so fascinated she didn't notice how cold it had become and that she started to shiver, until Paul put one arm around her back and pulled her a bit to his side so she would be warmed by his body heat.

When Billy finished the last story Marlene finally noticed Pauls arm around her but didn't bother telling him to take it away, and honestly she liked how it made her feel. "Your history is awesome and your storyteller is awesome too" Marlene told him lacking a better word. Behind her she could hear a deep chuckle and as she turned around she could see Billy himself sitting in his wheelchair right behind them. "I feel very honored that you like our legends, Marlene" he told her with a warm smile on his face, which deepened seeing her blushing slightly. He continued: "It's wonderful to finally meet you, sweetheart, everyone has been talking about you a lot."

She almost groaned when she heard that. "Is seriously everyone talking about me?" She asked but at the same time couldn't help but smile back. "Seems so, my dear. But I think it's not surprising since you seem to be a very nice young lady." He made her blush again whereupon Jacob yelled across the fire "Come on dad, stop embarrassing her" which made everyone laugh. "Don't listen to my son, I'm just stating the truth, you're always welcome at the bonfires and my house, Marlene, it was very nice to meet you." Billy told her with a wink and rolled away to talk with Old Quil and Sue Clearwater, she had already met them at dinner.

Later when most of the older people had gone home and mostly just her friends were still at the bonfire Marlene sat side by side with Paul watching him tell a joke to Jared and Embry already laughing at what he was going to say and she let her thought go back to moments like that in the last weeks. She saw Paul as a friend but sometimes she thought about how he would be as a boyfriend, or if he found her pretty. Sometimes she even regretted that she run away the day he kissed her. And on this evening at the bonfire watching him she realized…

_Damn I think I have a crush…_

**Yup yup yup longest chapter ever :D I hope you liked it and I hope your Ok with making the friendship-part a little bit shorter because I have sooo many ideas for later that I have to move on before I forget them :D  
Thanks for reading and as always:**

**Reviewwww ;)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Yieey I'm back… I just realized that I have to update more often :D Because it has been again like 2 weeks or something… so sorry I'm trying to update more frequently, at least the next three weeks because I finally have Christmas holidays **

**Thanks for the revieewwws (: You make me happy (: and I do think that Marlene and Leah are going to be somehow friends… I don't know yet on which level but definitely there will be more Marlene/Leah-moments because they're awesome together I think ;)**

Chapter 13: Cheesy Chick Flick

After Marlene admitted to herself that her feelings may have changed _a tiny little little little tiny bit_ over the last weeks spending time with Paul became a little awkward. Suddenly she was very aware of his hugs or the moments when they sat near together at a bonfire or when they were watching a film with their friends. But surprisingly it wasn't that awkward that she didn't enjoy spending time with him A LOT. What really bothered her when she was alone and thinking was that she couldn't figure out the way Paul acted around her or what he thought about her.

She didn't know what to make off their little cuddling moments or the way he looked at her sometimes, because he seemed to act like the perfect friend but really concentrated on being JUST a friend. Her past-experiences weren't exactly helping either. Every single time she fell in love the guy wanted to be just friends and finally ended up dating friends/enemies/anyone but her, although she could have sworn that he was interested. And every single time she just wanted to be friends with a guy they fell in love with her and said they couldn't be friends anymore when she told them that she wasn't exactly in love with them.

All that led to her never getting a boyfriend and being extremely frustrated every time her friends were obnoxiously super-duper-cheery-happy with their boyfriends. When she (mostly) gave up on her chance finding someone right for her she felt like an old unsatisfied cranky maiden.

All that needless thoughts and presumptions led to her feeling awkward while being with the guys and especially Paul but she could somehow suppress that feelings and still have a good time with them. (Except the times someone _*cough* Collin *cough*_ made dumb comments about Paul and Marlene being so close all of a sudden)

.

.

She fully understood how strong her feelings were after only such a short time when….

One evening Marlene's parents were out on a party of her father's work so she decided to watch a film and started zapping through the television program. She stopped a few times at different channels but couldn't find something good. So she decided in the end to watch a horror movie that sounded quite good , although she knew that she didn't respond well to this kind of movie because she _embarrassingly _always had nightmares and paranoia the following nights (especially when she was alone at home). _Great decision, I already know that I'm going to regret this… so why am I doing this again? Yeah right boredom._

The movie was about a girl her age and her family **(AN: by the way I'm completely thinking this movie up so it fits in the story ;D) **living in a normal neighborhood and doing normal things, so naturally first Marlene was bored but when the movie progressed into a random killing of the family members (and horrifyingly the cats they owned) she knew very clearly that she really would regret this. She couldn't turn the television of because she had the weird habit to always finish movies because it would make her feel nervous to not know the ending. _(Yeah really weird but I can't exactly change it.)_

So Marlene sat there, feeling worse every minute the film was going on, trying not to imagine all that happening to her. It was pretty hard to do so because the movie was practically repeating the worst nightmare she ever had and still does, losing the people she loved and not being able to do anything but watch.

After the movie finally finished Marlene turned the TV to a random channel with a dumb but cheery soap opera and tried to calm down. She felt unbelievable pathetic for letting the movie affect her that much but she turned on every light she could reach and rolled herself to a ball on the couch.

After some time she felt sleepy and actually fell asleep with the TV still on full volume and the whole room alight. But it didn't last long after about one or two hours Marlene awoke with a start and nearly fell off the couch. Her heart was beating rapidly and she felt like crying, she had the same nightmare that seemed to be haunting her since she could remember, this time it had seemed so realistic it was still affecting her even after waking up.

She wanted to have someone around, no she needed someone around or she knew she wouldn't calm down until the morning. Still in her sleepy haze she took her mobile out and without much thinking dialed a number. Only when the person picked up she realized that it was Paul she called. In the middle of the night. Because she had a nightmare. _Oh my God that's so embarrassing. _After a few seconds she came back from her little fit she had about being so pathetic and heard Paul's worried voice speaking frantically to her. Paul asked her again whether everything was alright in a sincere tone she started to cry again. _Stop crying, you're acting like a child._

But it was too late; Paul had heard her and was now sounding even more panicked about her behavior. "What's going on Marlene you're scaring me!" He nearly screamed into her ear. "Do you think that…? I don't know… maybe you could come over?" She finally asked nearly biting her tongue off right after the words escaped her mouth. "Sure give me five minutes" Paul answered and hung up.

Marlene groaned _Great what did I get myself into now, he must think I'm the biggest wimp ever._ She didn't concern herself too much about that problem after her previous thoughts were coming back almost instantly after they finished the call.

That's how Paul met her about three minutes later, when she opened the door. As she felt him looking at her she realized that she was still in her brother's way too big sweatpants and her father's way too big jersey and without any make-up or recognizable hairdo. _Argh, I could have at least changed and combed my hair… oh wait I was too scared to even go to my room._ Marlene thought while inwardly rolling her eyes at herself.

Her embarrassment and urge to hit herself rose even more when she took in Paul's appearance. He was only wearing jeans cut-offs and even through her swollen eyelids she could see his well developed chest and six-eight-whatever-pack. She had of course seen him running around like that (like all the guys did, which was again one of those things she found weird but just accepted…for now) but it was a completely different thing when they hung out with the others than now when they were alone and she in her sleeping clothes.

Paul shook her out of her little haze she just realized she had been in (what made her blush lightly) when he took a step in and reached his hands to her face to gently stroke her jeans, while he asked her why she had been crying. "Uh… you want to come in first?" She asked him awkwardly "Something to drink? Something to eat?"

Marlene was blushing even more when he touched her. And she didn't know if she had imagined it but had he just grinned a little at seeing her reacting like that to his touch "You really have to ask?" he questioned her while resting his hand on her lower back and he was glad that she couldn't see his wide grin when he felt her leaning a little bit into his hand and her breathing increasing slightly.

She was painfully aware of Paul watching her while she was making him a sandwich, so she was happy to move on the living room carrying his food and their drinks. When they settled down he started instantly munching on his sandwich but he surprised her by offering the half of it to her. "Are you ok? Do you have a fever?" She asked while feeling up his forehead, making him roll his eyes. "What? You guys never share your food, except Jared with Kim and Sam with Emily." She suddenly stopped realizing that in fact only the guys in relationships were sharing with their girlfriends/fiancées. Paul gave her in response a small smile that made her heart jump in her throat at the thought that he maybe was an exception of the pattern her (none-existing) love life was following.

At least she accepted a part of his food and after they ate all of it they settled a little back and sat sideways and facing each other on the couch. Paul found himself reaching out to her again and almost retreated his hand but as he saw her looking almost like she anticipated his tough he allowed himself to stroke the back of his hand over her cheek once again. She leaned into his touch just as she did earlier making them both smile a little and when they started talking again they had both subconsciously moved closer to each other.

"So what was the reason for waking my well-deserved sleep?" Paul asked but winked at her to show that he wasn't really mad at her for waking him up. It didn't help anything she still felt bad about it and looked away. "You're going to laugh about it." Was the only answer he got. Paul raised his eyebrow at her and promised: "No I won't I would never laugh about something that made you cry." With a soft look in his eyes.

"Oh you WILL laugh about it, if I wasn't such a loser I would laugh about it too." She told him again turning red but after a short pause she continued: "I watched a horror movie and then had a bad dream and I didn't want to be alone." She spoke in a rush. And looking into his face she saw that he was trying to suppress his laughter. She narrowed her eyes at him and the expression faded as he saw the hurt look in her eyes.

"I'm sorry what was the movie about?" Paul asked inching closer to her again, so their legs touched and his arm was on the backrest behind her. He was almost trapping her into the couch when he leaned a little bit into her too, but she didn't mind. _Duh of course not._ She cleared her throat. "A girl that has to watch everyone she loves die… and her cats." At the last part he had to smile again and saw that her lips twitched a little bit too. But nonetheless, under her almost composed mask he could still see that this film had left her shaken and sad and he could imagine why.

He didn't know everything about her yet but he knew that there was nothing more important for Marlene than her family and friends. She had told him once that she could put up with about everything except the thought of losing the people she loved. And when Paul looked into her eyes he could see how much the thought and the dream had upset her, so he embraced her and let her find safety in his arms.

Seeing her hurt and scared hurt him too and he could relate to her feelings, as he too held his family very close. As they sat there and Marlene started telling him her dream, crying again a little, both of them felt at home and were secretly somehow glad that this film had been on television for it had led to this situation.

As the time progressed and Marlene almost fell asleep Paul said that he thought she should go to bed. "Uh ok at the risk of being awkward… uhm do you want to stay here? My parents going to be gone all day and I'm still kinda…" "Sure" he interrupted her. "Uhm ok…" They both tried to seem casual about all that but it didn't really work and the atmosphere became tense until Marlene started walking towards the stairs and fell over thin air.

She landed with a loud thump and after a few seconds of just laying there, face first on the floor she turned around and stared at the ceiling. _Great… I knew something had to happen, the last minutes were just too perfect…at least the tension is gone _she finished her thoughts when she could hear Paul starting to laugh loudly and couldn't hold in any longer herself.

Paul walked over to help her up and they made their way up to her room. "You can have my brother's sweatpants if you want to… I don't think they'll fit perfectly but better than anything else I can offer" Marlene told him over her shoulder as she walked before him into her bedroom. After they both changed they were laying in her bed together and first gazing away from each other, until Paul had enough and just pulled her to his side to put her head on his _squeal_ naked chest. He could feel her gasping quietly and then relax into him, so he relaxed too and smiled contently.

_That evening was like a scene out of the cheesiest chick flick ever. _Marlene thought before slowly drifting away into sleep.

**Yup that's it for now, I wrote that in like record time because the words were just flowing out, I hope I didn't make too many faults or anything… I personally like this scene because I think it's really cute, that he's putting up with her acting all awkward and childish and everything **

**I hope you like it too and if you do or not you can tell me in a review *broad hint* ;)**

**Until next time **


	14. Chapter 14

**Again waaaay too long… sorry :D But it was Christmas and Sylvester so that's an excuse :P Thanks for reviews and alerts and favorites and this time no needless babbling (:**

**P.S: Alright a little needless babbling: ladyMiraulousNight Happy New Year yay :D and now that I think about it, they totally are like turtles :D Love turtles go :D **

**Enjoy! (:**

Chapter 14:

The next morning Marlene woke up to feel very hot, in the way of sweating and wanting to jump into a bathtub full of ice and not in the way how Vanessa feels when she walks around school with her too short skirts.

When she turned her head she could see the reason for her sauna of a bed; Paul. And as she watched him snore she thought about the previous evening and tried to blush out of embarrassing, it didn't really work since her face already was flushed due to the temperature.

_Damn what's wrong with him? Does he run a fever or something?_

As Marlene was occupied with finding reasons for Paul's too high body temperature he slowly began to wake up.

Paul POV:

Paul woke up to feel that his feet for once didn't dangle out of his bed and frowned in confusion. The next thing he noticed that it certainly didn't smell like his room smelled. His house seriously didn't smell like flowers and girl perfume.

After a few seconds of wondering he finally had the genius idea to just open his eyes and see where he actually was.

When he followed this plan he saw a room that was vaguely familiar to his still hazy mind and when he turned his head he understood why all of this seemed so familiar.

There next to him was Marlene and he relaxed now knowing where he was and who was cuddling in his side, only to nearly jump out of the bed a second later realizing that he was lying in his Imprint's bed.

_What the…?_

"Uh Paul?" Marlene was looking confused "Everything ok?" He lay back down and remembered that Marlene had called him yesterday and then asked him to stay because she was scared. As he watched her he guessed that she was recalling the night too as she looked embarrassed.

Paul pulled her back into his arms barely suppressing a content sigh because of feeling her so near and started to run his fingers slightly through her hair. She on the other side couldn't keep a little sigh in, making his mouth turn into a cocky smile.

"Good morning" Marlene said after a few moments of just lying there in silence. Looking up in his face a little more relaxed and seemingly she got over her embarrassment and was able to enjoy just being together with him.

"Good morning" He smiled back down at her "Can you answer me a question?" After she nodded he continued: "Why did you call me last night and not Seth or Kim or anyone else?"

Now she flushed again: "I honestly don't know… You were just the first person I thought about at that moment." He tried to hide his excitement at this sign that she trusted him so much and felt save with him but couldn't keep the huge grin of his face.

She chuckled a bit at his expression.

Marlene POV:

After they had had breakfast they drove together to Emily's where everyone decided to have lunch together the day before.

When they entered the house everyone turned towards them and most eyebrows hit the ceiling when they saw Paul's hand on Marlene's back and her blushing face. The last weeks both of them had drove the rest crazy with their obviously crush-(or on Paul's side big-love-of-his-live-) behavior and their not noticing of the other ones feelings.

It seemed that everyone they knew was holding their breath when they stood there until Paul took his hand away and they split to tell everyone hello. Collectively they let their breath out and rolled their eyes.

"Man they're annoying. Can't Paul finally grow a pair and tell her what he feels. She has crush written on her forehead!" Embry muttered to Quil who was sitting next to him playing with Claire.

"I totally agree, man. I mean he kissed her when she hated him, now she likes him and he doesn't kiss her. Where's the sense in that?" He muttered back, loud enough for the wolves around them to hear, earning him a death glare from Paul and a few snickers from Jacob and Jared.

It didn't get better the next few days, only Marlene grew more and more frustrated with Paul giving her the impression that he liked her back and the next moment stepping away or changing the subject.

It changed on Marlene's birthday the next Saturday.

She woke up in the morning feeling extremely tired and extremely giddy because she loved her birthday. Not only because of the presents but mostly because everyone thought about her on that day and she had all the people she liked around her.

She jumped out of bed (instead of falling as she did usually) and skipped down to the kitchen grinning like an idiot the whole way, only to find her parents gone and a piece of paper telling her 'Happy birthday' and that they'd be back sometime. Her face fell, normally she had a big breakfast with her parents and they'd give her her presents and spent most of the day with her too.

_Yay great_

She decided to have ice cream in front of her TV and wait if at least her friends decided to call her. After almost an hour she got SMS from her friends in Germany, a call from her Grandmother and some guy who asked when they should come by to repair their shower and some guy at the door wanted to sell her a garden goblin.

No sign of any of her new friends and her mood disappeared somewhere in her cellar. At noon at least Alice and Emmett had called and squealed her ear of, telling her that they didn't have time but they'd pick her up tomorrow and take her shopping and everything else she wanted to do.

_At least they think about me_ Marlene thought after they finished talking and took another piece of chocolate.

The hours crept by and as she finally had enough and decided to just call her friends because she really didn't want to spend her whole birthday alone nobody picked up and some even had their phones turned off.

When she was about to just go to sleep at 3 o'clock in the afternoon someone rang her doorbell. She was about to scream in their face to go away (she thought it was another guy who wanted to sell her something) when she saw that it was Seth grinning like an idiot.

"What?" She snapped at him, clearly pissed because he too hadn't tried to get in touch with her. His smile didn't falter and he just walked into her living room, plopped down on her couch and told her to go showering and wear something nice.

"You've got to be kidding me Seth, you guys totally forgot my birthday, not even my parents spent the day with me and I sat all day in front of the television eating chocolate and you think you can just walk into my house and tell me to go showering?" She nearly shouted at him but he didn't answer and just continued to grin at her so she groaned and stormed up the stairs to take a shower and get dressed.

When she came back down, still scowling at him he slung his arm around her shoulder and led her out of her house towards his car.

"So tell me Marlene, how was your day?" She shook his arm off her and growled: "I just shouted it into your face dumbass." Seth only chuckled "Where are we going anyway?"

"Surprise" he only told her again wearing this grin that tried to eat his face. Marlene sat in silence the whole way she was suspecting that maybe they did the whole "Surprise-party-thing" but really didn't want to get her hopes up in case Seth just wanted to show her his new Play station game or something.

At last they arrived at Emily's house and Seth opened his door and sprinted into the house, letting her stand there pissed like hell.

"Ugh idiot what am I doing here anyway…" She kept muttering under her breath while walking towards the house.

When she opened the door Quil, Embry and Seth nearly jumped into her face screaming "Happy Birthday" while everyone else decided to stand spread about the place, which was decorated with balloons and many colorful things that she couldn't quite identify.

Marlene looked around the room, seeing almost every face she knew at LaPush, including her parents, Paul, Billy and really everyone she ever met after her move.

"You guys are idiots." She told them but couldn't keep a smile of her face as she hugged the nearest person which was (completely random) Paul. "But thank you" she told everyone in the room with a few tears in her eyes making the women "aw" and the guys look away a bit awkward.

Shortly after she was pulled into the room and everyone started to talk at the same time about how sorry they were that they let her wait and started stuffing food into her hands and hugging her.

After only a few moments she forgot about her start of the day and was touched by their efforts for this party.

A few hours later they decided it was time for her to get her presents making her bounce on her seat on the couch. Paul grinned at her and walked out of the room, to get her present. A few seconds later they heard something sounding like a hiss and then Paul cursing, making everyone laugh but Marlene who didn't understand what was going on.

She did however understand when Paul came back into the room with a box made for pets. Her eyes grew the size of plates when he opened the box and took out a tiny black kitten.

Marlene stared a few seconds before squealing loud enough to make a few of them unable to hear for a moment and nearly tripped over the table while trying to get as fast as she could to Paul.

"Aw you got me a kitten!" She squealed again talking the small cat out of his hands and cuddling it to her chest. "Hey little honey what's your name?"

Now some of the guys wanted to get their opinions in: "He's a guy he needs something manly like… Giovanni or Bruce." Embry put in. "Nah something that matches his fur: Blacky or Ebony" Seth said but Embry looked at him like an idiot: "Ebony sounds SO like a girl's name!"

They continued bickering while Marlene was occupied with petting her little kitten and thinking hard about a name.

"Hugo" She suddenly announced smiling brightly making Embry, Quil and Collin, who had joined in a few minutes ago pout. "May I introduce you to Hugo the cutest kitten in the world" She held Hugo over her head, he was still purring from her earlier petting.

"I don't get how he loves you but bites me all the time" Paul exclaimed looking hurt. Marlene turned around looking at him "That's because I'm way cooler than you" then she handed Hugo to Kim and jumped into Paul's arms. "You bought me a kitten" she shouted again kissing his cheek again and again.

The room held its breath, everyone had their eyes fixed on them the same nearly jumping out of their heads as Marlene turned her head so that their faces were only inches apart with her still held up in Pauls arms.

But instead of finally kissing her Paul just looked away quickly and set her down making several people hit their foreheads or roll their eyes, especially when Paul didn't even recognize the frustrated expression Marlene wore.

The evening continued with the love turtles **(AN: ahahah favorite word for today)** sitting side by side awkwardly and Marlene unwrapping the rest of her presents.

After the tenth time Paul and Marlene's eyes met and he looked away she walked couldn't take it anymore, it had been so close but he always destroyed their moments.

"Ugh"

As soon as she left the room Paul was hit by several people around him, Emily and Jared even stood and walked over to hit him on the back of his head.  
"Paul you seriously have to open your eyes!" Emily told him and dragged him towards the kitchen door where Marlene had disappeared.

Paul found her standing with her back turned and slowly walked towards her. When she noticed him she turned around looking really angry.

"You don't get it do you? I feel like the biggest idiot and you just don't get it. What…" She was cut off; he had covered her mouth with his pulling her body against his. For a second she thought about what a déjà-vu that moment was but forgot about it and concentrated on the feel of his lips moving and his body crushed against hers.

She lifted her hands trying to get him even closer and tugged his head down by his hair making him grin against her lips which made her giggle slightly when they parted and gazed into each other's eyes slightly breathless.

"Do I really have to scream bloody hell every time to make you kiss me?" She asked him making him rub his neck sheepishly.

**Yieey they kissed finally (: Paul's such an idiot but I love him :D Next chapter you see the reactions of the pack haha I think that's going to be fun :D I'll try to update sooner this time… siriusly and on that note I'm going to write on my Harry Potter story now :D Wooo I'm motivated (too much coke) :D**

**Review! (:**


	15. Chapter 15

**Urgh it was too long and I'm terribly sorry… I hate to wait for updates that long and now here I go being a slowpoke (haha I googled this word, is it even used normally?) myself. I hope I can compensate for my lateness with this chapter about the love monkeys ;) thanks for the reviews ClamKid, ladyMiraculousNight, bananafreak97 and luna moon18 (: You guys rock and everyone who added this story to favorites or alert is awesome too :D **

**Enjoy (:**

Chapter 15: **(15? Really? Woohoo :D)**

Paul and Marlene looked into each other's eyes, but what started as her scolding him for being weird about his kissing-timing quickly transformed into both of them grinning like idiots at each other.

"We're grinning like idiots." Paul stated the obvious to which she nodded but still although acknowledging what he said she couldn't keep the dumb smile off her face. "Yup" was her simple answer which made them laugh at their own awkward behavior.

"So… that leaves us…?" Paul asked after they had stopped laughing, looking uncertain.

_Now that's REALLY awkward… _Marlene thought to herself while staring at her crush aka Staring Dude aka Paul Walker, realizing that he just kissed her and now he was asking HER where that left them?

_Theoretically I could tell him that I kinda liked him for a few weeks now… _she mused _Err Nope. Never tell anyone, especially a guy, how you feel about them before having a clue how they feel about you._

"I… uh… don't… know?" She squeaked out after scaring Paul slightly with just staring off into space.

Another moment of awkwardness passed, Paul staring intently at her face, trying to figure out what she was thinking (what went around the lines of: _Aahhhh something happen now or I'm going to die of embarrassment)_

"I… I mean you… and… whatever." Paul started and after collecting himself finally asked her the question probably every person in LaPush waited for him to ask. "Do you want to be my girlfriend?"

Now Marlene's face took on a thoughtful look… the silence stretched around them until he wasn't able to stay quiet anymore.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked in a slightly higher voice than usual, he had been sure that she'd say yes and now what did she take so long to think about? 

"I'm searching for a reason to yell at you so you kiss me again." Marlene told him with a grin which he answered with one of his own before capturing her lips in his. Before they could get too much into it though, the door opened and there stood the last person they wanted to see right now.

Well to tell the truth there wasn't any person they wanted to interrupt their moment but COLLIN was definitely high upon the list.

"NO oh my god Mary! How could you? You're cheating on me with Paul of all persons on the surface of this earth?" He theatrically exclaimed loud enough for everyone within a distance of one mile to hear, resulting in the whole pack plus imprints trying to get into the kitchen .

They found Marlene and Paul both red in the face, although for different reasons. Marlene for simple embarrassment and Paul because he was angry as hell, he even began to shake slightly earning a concerned side glance from his **(AN:*squeal*) **girlfriend.

"HA! Pay up!" Quil grinned from ear to ear while collecting money from his grumbling friends.

"You made a bet about if we would get together?" Marlene expression matched Pauls angry one.

"No no no!" Jared told them "We made a bet WHEN you two would get together"

Paul growled in the back of his throat while Marlene simply rolled her eyes at their childish behavior.

She herself had often enough made a bet with Embry and Quil, who seemed to literally bet about everything. Like the next dinner Emily would be cooking or what grade they would get in their next class test.

**.**

**.**

A few days later

Pauls POV:

The last few days had gone perfectly in Paul's opinion, Marlene and him had spent even more time than usually together and he couldn't believe his luck for now he could finally show his affection for her and was able to kiss and hold her anytime he felt the urge to.

Their first day at school after they became a couple was slightly embarrassing since Seth felt obligated to tell the whole lunch room about the news and it seemed like no one was really surprised. Except Vanessa maybe who had sent Marlene death glares every single time they saw each other.

"I SO don't understand how such a hottie as PAUL WALKER could possibly be interested in such a dumb blonde chicken as Marlene Weiß, she's not even pretty…" She had exclaimed as she saw the aforementioned had came walking down the hall holding hands.

_Sometimes I really wonder what's going wrong in her head… _Paul wondered while glaring at her for saying that his girlfriend wasn't pretty. Vanessa was clearly confused wondering how he had heard her across the hall.

Another thing that was slightly annoying was Collin, _but when isn't he?, _who had taken a liking to either express his undying love for Marlene and how hurt he was or telling them they should be thankful, since he had gotten them together.

Nobody really understood how he came to think that but mostly they just ignored him. They had given up on trying to understand what was going on in his brain a long time ago.

But all in all everything was going exactly like Paul had wished since the first time he saw his imprint until the day when he rang the bell to Marlene's home and she opened looking like she gone through hell and back again.

She was wearing sweats, a way too big t-shirt and had her hair up in a messy bun. Although he thought her beautiful in every situation Paul couldn't help but notice the dark circles under and the redness of her eyes and her generally very crumpled face.

As he opened his mouth to ask what was wrong she just closed the door in his face.

He immediately started worrying and panicking. Had he done something wrong? Yesterday everything was fine and now he stood at her porch and couldn't understand why the hell she didn't want to see him.

Before he could completely freak out he decided to call Jared, he had to have some idea what was wrong, with Kim being his imprint and all.

"Jared you have to help me" He nearly shouted into the phone giving his friend no chance to say anything.

"Ok ok what's wrong Paul?" He could practically hear Jared roll his eyes. "She doesn't let me in, she looks like she's sick or something and just slammed the door in my face."

He was talking so fast his counterpart had to take a moment to understand what he was trying to tell him.

"And with "she" you mean Marlene I suppose."

"Of course who else?"Paul was still panicking, was she sick or angry or upset or…?

"Who's screaming through the phone?" He could hear Kim asking in the background. "It's Paul he's hysterical…"

"I'm not hysterical" Paul scoffed. 

"Whatever, so Marlene looks like shit…" 

"She never looks like shit" He interrupted again.

"She looks like she isn't feeling well and didn't let Paul into her house and now he's asking why."  
When Jared finished his explanation of the situation Paul could hear the sound of the phone getting handed over.

"Ok Paul this is going to be very awkward for you but Marlene's probably on her period."

As she said Paul flinched at her words, he really didn't want to know things like that.

"She's having cramps, feels ugly and moody and she didn't want you to see her like that." Kim continued ignoring her boyfriend flinching just like Paul had.

"And what am I going to do now?" Paul asked after getting over the fact that he just learned something that he really didn't want to know.

"You're going to go rent a DVD, at best a cheesy one with good-looking actors" He scoffed at the thought of that "No arguments that's going to make her feel better, then you're going to drive to the store and buy anything that's unhealthy and tastes good. Chocolate, ice cream and everything else you can find. Then you're going to drive back to her house and before she can close the door show her what you brought, tell her she's beautiful and just spend the day with her vegging out on her couch."

**(AN: Seriously I would do anything for someone to do that for me when I'm feeling like that :D)**

"Ooook… I guess I can do that, any ideas for a movie? And Jared would you mind to take over my patrol?" Paul spoke after a moment of thought.

"Sure" came from somewhere through the phone.

Kim added after a second: "Something with Johnny Depp or Jude Law." **(AN: *drool* :D)**

.

.

Half an hour later Paul was standing on Marlene's porch again, this time his arms loaded with food and movies.

When she opened the door she almost slammed it again but he blocked it with his foot and shoved the food forward.

"Aw you brought popcorn and chocolate and chips and marshmallows…" Now he showed her the movies he rented. "And "pirates of the caribean" and "the holiday"… Ok you're allowed in." 

After he stepped through the door and he unloaded his overflowing arms on her couch he turned around and took her into his arms, softly pecking her on the lips.

"You're beautiful" and after her eyes began to tear up, he added: "and emotional… I can't handle emotional" He again had a panicked edge in his voice.

She chuckled lightly before jumping on the couch again dragging the blanket up and told him where to put the movie.

.

.

Marlene's POV

A few hours later Marlene seemed to be as content as she could be, snuggled into Paul's chest still watching one Johnny Depp film after the other.

They both had completely forgotten the time, to occupied with eating so much they thought they were going to die (well mostly Marlene, Paul still had some room left), kissing and just plain out enjoying a lazy day.

So came they were both quite surprised when the front door opened and they could hear her parents walk in.

**Ok that was like mega short but I wanted to update something and in the next chapter there's going to be pretty important stuff going on so I better ended it here to make the next chapter seem more complete if you understand what I mean? ;) If you don't that's ok just read the next chapter and I hope you get what I mean *ramblediramble* Soooo be prepared for trouble in paradise *evil laugh* :D**

**Review guys! (:**


	16. Chapter 16

**Yieey I finally gathered my thought enough to continue this story… took me long enough :D**

**I just wanted to let you guys know that I'm very anxious about how this chapter is going to turn out because I seriously had major problems even thinking about this story (don't even get me started on "you're the apple to my pie" -.-) because I recently found my favorite books somewhere in the chaos I call my room and now I'm addicted all over again…**

**it's like some cycle, every few months I discover them somewhere and can't stop reading or thinking about them (they're called "the bronze horseman", "Tatiana & Alexander" and "Summer Garden" and they are just… I can't even find a word to describe how awesome they are :D) **

**Now the bad thing about me being in love with those books is that the last weeks I haven't been able to think about my stories for one second because I always thought about either school or those books… Now I'm trying to write this chapter before the English versions of my favorites arrive, I ordered them on because I want to read them in the original language too, when they arrive I'm sure I'm going to be unable to write anything unrelated to them again ahhh sorry :D (They actually arrived one day after I started this chapter so it was forgotten for another 2 weeks sorry :D)**

**Now I'll stop rambling and hope you forgive me if this chapter is crappy ;)**

**Enjoy! **

**PS: After writing this big AN I wanted to take a short break and because I hadn't read anything Lord of the Rings-related the last weeks, I thought I'd just see what's new and wanted to see if you could select OC as a character (which should be possible, it would make my life so much easier!) but the only thing I got was "orc" what the hell? How is "orc" a character? :D Just thought that funny but I just ate way too much cheese so it could be just me ;)**

Chapter 16:

They froze.

Both of their faces transformed into panicked masks.

Their worries though were based on completely different thoughts racing through their heads. Paul's were along the lines of: "_Throw her over your shoulder, run as fast as you can and never look back." _ He was utterly terrified of the thought of Marlene's parents finding him alone, cuddling with their daughter without their knowledge or much less their permission.

Thinking of being told to keep his hands of his imprintee and thinking of how horrible it would be for said girl to be scolded by her parents like that made him break out in cold sweat.

Marlene's thoughts were probably the complete opposite. The only thing she could think about was…

"**MARLENE" **they flinched **"Who is this handsome boy… man sitting with his arms AROUND you! Don't you tell me you got yourself a boyfriend!" **

Paul was ready to crawl into a hole at this moment, as he had no idea whatsoever of what her mother had shouted since he wasn't able to understand German; he was obviously missing her joyfully excited tone. Her father's **"FINALLY" **was a riddle to him just as much.

"**Yes Mama, Papa that's Paul my boyfriend." **She answered them in the same language and catching a glimpse at Paul on the edge of a panic attack she added: **"And now we should probably switch to English or I won't have a boyfriend for you to fuss about any longer because he's going to die of a heart attack in about 10 seconds."**

"Of course, honey, wouldn't want that, would we?" Her mom switched to heavily accented English, winking cheekily. "Hello dear, my name is Marie and this is my husband Tom! It's so very nice to meet you!" Marie smiled warmly at him, coming over and hugging him. To say Paul was stunned would be an understatement, especially as now his girlfriend's father came towards him too, shaking his hand and introducing himself as his wife had done before.

Paul could only blink, looking over to Marlene for help. Seeing him looking that helpless she couldn't contain her laughter. "I think he thought you'd go all protective father and throw him out." She grinned at her father who seemed to give it a moment of thought.

"Wait. When he expects that then I can do that, can't I?" He stood up to his full height (which was still pitiful compared to Paul who easily towered over all of them), gave Paul a stern look and boomed: "So son what are your intentions with my daughter?"

Paul was ready to run for the hills.

"Papa! Stop being an idiot!" She scolded him although she had to laugh at his impression of an overprotective dad. "Paul really" she addressed her boyfriend "You don't have to look so scared! My parents are probably the most relaxed people on this planet when it comes to me having a relationship…" giving them a side glance she added: "alright they most certainly wouldn't agree to me being together with some really old dude or a rapist or murderer or anything but you have absolutely nothing to fear" She finished with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Actually they'd been bugging me since I was like 14 to get a boyfriend. So annoying!" she stage whispered.

Her parents glared slightly at her, her mother didn't seem to really know why since she still had problems keeping up with the English language but she glared anyway.

.

.

.

"…and I swear he looked like he might hide under a blanket" Marlene told Leah under tears of laughing, ignoring Paul grumbling next to her. Leah was nearly lying under the table and Paul started to regret agreeing to bring Marlene to hang out with Leah. "Fine just laugh about me, it's not like I have feelings or anything… I'll pick you up later, Mar?"

The girl wiped her eyes and stood on her toes to give him a sweet kiss, to make up for her laughing about him. "Yup thanks Paul!" She gave him an adorable smile, which turned mischievous: "and don't forget about dinner with my parents later" He stuck his tongue out at her but couldn't keep his angry mask seeing how it made her laugh again. He gave her another peck. "I won't"

"Oh please introduce me to your parents! I have to kiss their feet for this story" Leah exclaimed after finally she had calmed down too.

.

.

Things were going good as winter approached. Marlene had finally completely settled in. She was sad, that she had lost contact to her old friends slightly but she was still talking on the phone with them every now and then and was content with spending time with her new friends.

A routine had settled in, Paul and Marlene would joke around with each other and sometimes bicker jokingly but still everyone could see how good they got along. The other couples were (sometimes disturbingly so) in love and showed that. Embry and Quil were betting about everything and everyone. Collin was being annoying, random and insanely weird, but even with him Marlene could adjust.

Kim, Emily and Marlene started hanging out more but the most time she was still spending with Seth, Jacob and Lea, sometimes Quil and Embry. She just couldn't feel the same connection Emily and Kim felt to each other.

Sometimes she had the feeling there was something she was left out. This feeling grew when winter neared. Week after week everyone seemed to become odd, the guys were missing at school, frequently. Paul would have to cancel date, Seth and his Sister would too. She wanted to meet Alice and Emmett but they would find excuses for not being able and when she mentioned it in front of Paul he started to shake in rage (literally).

As it got colder Marlene didn't only have the feeling that she was left out of just something but of something huge. Concerning almost everyone she knew and no matter how often she asked no one would answer. They would adjust their eyes, smile and tell her over and over again that there was nothing going on.

One Saturday when she had tried to reach everyone (she even called Collin) just to do anything because she was bored out of her mind. What to do in LaPush in freezing winter?

Most didn't answer their phones and those who did told her there was something important they had to do. When she couldn't stand it anymore she decided to stop by Emily's thinking that maybe she had time and it couldn't hurt to just say hello.

She got into her moms car (for she finally got her driver's license a few weeks ago) and drove up to Emily's cabin.

Noticing a few cars outside she recognized she became suspicious. But she wasn't prepared for what she saw when the door was opened.

Inside sat every single one of her friends and her boyfriend, first laughing and joking around but as soon as they caught sight of her they sobered and looked guilty.

Marlene didn't know what to do. She felt like the world's biggest idiot standing there before the people she considered her best friends and her boyfriend, realizing that they'd been lying to her.

"Your grandma is visiting Seth? Leah?"

"Too much school work Embry?"

"Your fucking dog died Collin?"

She looked in everyone's faces. No one met her eyes.

Tears gathered in her eyes, but where replaced by anger when her eyes found him. Paul. Her boyfriend who was supposed to be honest to her and support her. He wasn't supposed to tell her his mom was sick and then sit with his friends and joke like she didn't even exist.

"You know… you could have just told me that you don't want me around…" She said after staring at him for a moment.

"Don't think that, of course we want you around…" Emily started, being as kind as always.

Marlene gave her a weak smile, interpreting her statement as just that, being nice.

"Right. I should have realized this before. Doesn't really say someone wants you around when they lie to you so you won't show up when they meet. It isn't really helping that no one answers their phone anymore or tries to get in touch. It is SO definitely not helping that you all stop TALKING as soon as I come into a room every single time!"

She had started out quietly but her voice grew and grew in volume as she went on with telling them how they had made her feel. When there was still no response she just shook her head and walked back out to drive home, burry herself in her bed and eat chocolate till she explodes.

Her arm was grabbed halfway to her car. "Come on Marlene. You know us… You know me! We practically made you be friends with us, why would we do that when we wouldn't want to have to spend time with you?" Seth asked her in a gentle voice.

"It's just… It's not really easy in LaPush right now and there are lots of things to do and talk about that we didn't want to load upon you. For your own good."

"Dun dun dun, false answer." Marlene told him, not able to really stay angry with him but still hurt by his behavior. "Like Seth! If you would think of me as a friend you would tell me and don't bother with that for-your-own-good-crap! I told you guys practically everything about me and you have this really big secret and think I don't notice it! I'm not blind nor deaf or stupid!"

"It's not my place to tell… Paul has to decide this…"

**Not as long as I intended it to be but I really have the feeling I have to post something so that's it for now (: Hope you like it and tell me about your thought about this new twist ;)**

**Review pleaaase (:**


	17. Chapter 17

**It just hit me in the face what an idiot Paul was in my last chapter… well he couldn't be the nice guy all the time, I mean seriously we're talking about Paul here… ;)**

**Anyways here goes chapter 17… This time not much to ramble, well except that I noticed that I now unconsciously make Collin do stupid stuff, he seriously told Marlene that his dog died and I didn't even plan on making him douchey… :D I have to tell you he is by far my favorite character in this story, with Vanessa and Seth only barely behind…**

**MORE IMPORTANT: I figured how the end of this story will be yay…now I'm not going to tell you anything but that it's going to be funny and surprising (I hope)… but there's still a long way to go anyways ;)**

**To-Do-Lister: Oh my god! *squeal* I love your story! Seth is just so cute (: And I feel really REALLY honored that you like my story too ;)**

**Saint of the Sinners: Thanks for the mental picture *shudders* :D**

**Thanks for the reviews guys… I really really appreciate them and they motivate me like nothing else to continue writing (:**

**Now enjoy (:**

Chapter 17:

…" _It's not my place to tell… Paul has to decide this…"_

_._

_._

"Well I don't want to talk to Paul… bye Seth"

Marlene drove away, she just wanted to go home and forget about that day, about the disappointment and her heartache when she was thinking about Paul, the guy she had thought she could for the first time in her life really fall in love with.

Just as her car disappeared around the next turn Paul (finally) came running out of the house, facing a clearly annoyed Seth.

"YOU messed up big time my friend. And now YOU are going to fix this alright? Alright… now you best…"

"No"

"What?" Seth's eyes popped out of his head. "What do you mean with "no"? Are you freaking kidding me?" Paul's face took on a sad-puppy-look and his eyes shone of I'm-going-to-sacrifice-my-own-happiness-for-Marlene's-safety.

"Oh no no no, you can wipe that look off your face! We let you do a lot of stupid shit all the time, but that's SO stupid it's collin-ish." Embry spoke up, while everyone else started to come outside too. "You are going to get your idiot ass up and go to her, grow a pair and tell her!" Quil agreed.

"Yeah and that's going to make it so much better when she runs of screaming!" Retorted Paul angrily, pacing back and forth.

"Well you could just kiss her again, like the last times…" Collin brought in, helpful as ever, earning nothing but stern looks. "Fine ok I'm just saying that she's not going to run away from you unless you keep it a secret any longer. So either you lose her right now or you might and I say it again MIGHT lose her when you tell her the truth… Even I know what's the smarter thing to do!"

Open mouths. Unbelieving stares. Had Collin just said something not only intelligent but sensible as well? Had Collin just given ADVICE?

"Yeah I know I'm beautiful but you can stop staring now" And there he was again. Douche bag-Collin is back.

At the same time Paul already was on his way to bring back Marlene, ashamed that of all people Collin had to give him advice for him to see the right thing to do.

.

.

"NO I'm not going to come back with you, asshole!" Paul flinched at her loud and angry voice. "Just go back and leave me alone I'm really not in the mood to deal with anyone of you right now… or like ever!"

Marlene continued, her eyes shooting daggers at the giant boy in front of her. She had to bend her neck back to glare at him, but her eyes were making him shrink more and more every second he was under her gaze.

"No would you please excuse me" She added more calmly after a moment, trying to get around him to go inside her house.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?" she lost her calm behavior the moment Paul threw her over his shoulder and just walked off towards her car, placed her in the passenger seat, buckled her in and drove away without reacting in any way to her screamed insults.

.

.

Seth POV:

They had gone back into the house to discuss the matter at hand when they heard the screeching of car wheels and then the screeching of angry Marlene.

"Are you stupid?" she asked him in a voice that clearly questioned his mental health.

"That's actually a reasonable question…" Seth mumbled "How the hell does he think he can fix this, when she is about to castrate him?"

Muttered approvals were heard.

Paul's POV:

He just HAD to get her to trust him again. How he was going to manage that was still in the dark.

_Maybe I really am stupid… _he mused but stopped it when he saw a look in Marlene's eyes he hadn't seen in a long while and had hoped to never see it again. It was the "Paul-is-a-creepy-weirdo"-look.

"Ok let me explain would you? I really wanted to keep you out of this but like hell I'm going to just let you go."

Paul waited for some sign of agreement to listen to him. She nodded slightly after a few seconds, not looking at him.

"Right… how to do this without making you run… Do you know the stories of how the Quileute came to be?" he started scratching the back of his head awkwardly.

"Uh yes… the wolves and everything?"

"Exactly… so what would you say if I told you the stories were true?"

Marlene blinked… once… twice…

"Excuse me?" she asked in a small voice, not sure whether she had heard correctly.

"He wants to tell you that we are all big furry monster-wolves" Collin, who had unnoticeably creeped out of the house, butted in, only to be pulled in by a worried looking Sam.

Paul calmed his shaking that had started when he heard Collin ruin his "gentle" approaching on the topic and turned around to see Marlene standing there, petite, her face void of any emotion.

"Sooo… What are you thinking?" Paul finally decided to ask after they had stood there for a full 10 minutes without saying a word.

"Uh… I'm trying to decide what to do… When I say I believe you and it's just a stupid prank to humiliate me even more than I already am I'm going to have to move to the other side of the USA because I'd be so embarrassed. If I say I don't believe you and it is actually right, what would be insane, and then I'm going to lose every chance of EVER fixing this with you guys. You see my problem?"

There was a loud tearing sound and then there wasn't Paul anymore, the only thing that resembled him was the sheer size of the wolf standing in his place.

He was looking directly into her wide, shocked eyes, his eyelevel way higher than hers.

"Oh. My. God." She whispered. "That's freakier than anything else I experienced in LaPush… and that's a lot said."

The wolf whimpered and took a step towards her.

"Whoa ok boy not so fast you are BIG! And I was just told that 80 % of my friends out here are huge fucking werewolves. Now just give me one second" Her voice grew slightly hysterical the more she talked.

Imprintee and wolf stood there, staring into each other's eyes. Marlene trying to keep from hyperventilating, Paul watching her reaction, praying to everything he knew for her to not panic.

After a few more minutes: "OK, I kinda have to believe you now and I've calmed down as far as possible. Now could you please become the douche bag again so we can somehow work this out?"

Silence.

He was staring at her intensely, as if trying to tell her something.

"He can't really just phase back with you here…" She jumped, not having noticed the pack coming outside.

"And why is that?" she asked annoyed.

"Well look at the shredded clothes… He'd be completely naked. And I don't think you want to have the following conversation with Paul naked."

_Awkward._  
.

.

.

They had brought Paul some clothes and he had gone into the woods to change. Meanwhile Seth and Leah had led Marlene back into Emily's house and waited for him to (finally) come back in too.

When he did they told her what was to know about them. Sam being the first to phase, Paul and Jared following right after. They told her about the Cullens ("Holy fuck!") and who was a werewolf.

"So can just explode into big balls of fur all the time?" Marlene asked after a few seconds of silence, still unbelieving about everything they had just revealed to her.

"Basically" Seth answered "Every time we want and sometimes, mostly with the one's with a temper" *pointed look at Paul* "we phase because of anger or other strong emotions."

"Well how the hell am I standing here unharmed, when I was constantly yelling at Paul for the last months now?" she asked with a frown, trying to figure out how she had survived an angry werewolf if they could just phase at every point in time.

"That's easy… because you're his Im…" A hand was clamped over Collins mouth.

"…girlfriend" Jacob completed in a rather pathetic attempt to save Paul's ass.

Luckily for Paul, who had decided to not dump the whole load of his life on her at once and not tell her about the imprinting business (and the mind-reading), Marlene was too preoccupied to notice Collin's slip-up.

"And why have you started just now with all the secrecy? I mean the first time I wouldn't have even noticed…" she sent them questioning looks.

.

.

After some time they had also told her about more and more vampires being around and that they had to protect the rez and so on and so on when she had an idea:

"So there isn't really a reason that they are just NOW all deciding to come annoying you?" Looking into the other's faces she continued "aah there IS a reason… care to tell me or do you want to keep any more secrets?"

She was still pissed at their secrecy and she had to pick a bone with Paul.

"You remember Bella? She's together with Edward and they kind of pissed this vampire chick off and now she's building a vampire army to destroy them." Leah told her drily.

"And you are helping them because…?" She drifted off questioningly.

They didn't have to say anything but look towards Jacob to confirm her assumption and make her roll her eyes.

"So MY boyfriend is not going to go fight a vampire-army because Bella decided to be together with a blood-sucker." She announced.

Paul hadn't really heard past "my boyfriend" and was grinning from ear to ear. "So I am still your boyfriend" he asked looking like a kid on Christmas morning.

"We're going to talk about this later but yes you are." She wanted to tell him firmly but couldn't help but grin at his happiness. He was acting as if she was the greatest thing that could happen to him. Not bad for the confidence.

…

…

"Wait… what did you say about me not fighting?" He finally asked after some silence.

"Still not the fastest thinker" Leah murmured.

"Uh why would you fight for this girl? I mean I'm not a mean person and I would really support the "saving a human"-thing if it wasn't for the fact that my boyfriend will be standing against a freaking ARMY of vampires. I really would like to rip your head of myself and not let it be done by some freak!"

Jacob was lowly growling under his breath at the thought of Bella not becoming all help he wanted her to get. Marlene was glaring at him, not understanding why she should let Paul endanger himself for a girl they all barely knew.

"Paul come on!" she turned to her wolf again. "Don't do this to me!" she really was scared out of her mind thinking about what could happen, no matter how they had disappointed her not long ago. They were still her best friends and he was still the boy she was in love with.

Taking her a bit to the side (she now understood that it wouldn't achieve anything because of their super-hearing (how embarrassing that they had heard everything she had told Paul in their presence)) he told her:

"I really don't want to but I can't let my brother's fight without me…"

They stood there, again looking into each other's eyes, as it seemed to become their favorite free-time activity.

"Fine" she gave in after a moment "But you better not get hurt in any way! And I want to see you fighting before this battle-thingy."

"Uh… why would you want that?" Paul asked clearly confused.

"Because I want to see how good you are… seriously I need this to calm myself down. Maybe if I see how good you can kick ass I'm going to have a little more trust." 

"Well our next training is tomorrow night… you can come…" He told her without thinking. Sam did think.  
"No she cannot! Too dangerous Paul"

Quil piped up: "Bella is coming too"

"Yes well Bella isn't of this Importance" Sam retorted giving the word "importance" an extra meaning. Jacob was growling again but no one was paying attention, they were too fixated on what happened in front of them.

"Please Sam, I'm going to go crazy if I can't at least be sure…" Her attempt on convincing the alpha was interrupted by Seth:

"I'm going to protect her."

"Me too"

"Me too"

Embry and Quil quipped in.

"We're all going to take turns protecting her and she's friends with Pixy-girl and the big one so they're going to protect her too. Seriously Sam this is not going to end peaceful if you don't let her go" Jared spoke with a voice of reason.

"Fine… she can come." Sam agreed a bit grumpily.

**Ok she knows… I think she reacted a bit too calmly but I really am not that good in writing big drama and they're already having all this trouble, so I don't need an "Imprintee-panicking-when-finding-out-about-wolviness"-situation on top of that so I hope you can deal with the quick adaption. Also I decided to keep the imprinting information and mind-reading a little longer in because I have planned something with that *evil laugh***

**And I hope you understand her anti-helping-bella position because I don't know, with how I imagine Marlene she really is quite nice (I hope you agree) but I think it's ok to be a little selfish there because she doesn't know the girl, just was told that her friends are all supernatural, and now her boyfriend (she's in love with him lalala finally I got it out… now with everything revealed I think they can move on a bit in their relationship (: …) is going to fight in this newborn vampire battle. I would probably be an ass too if confronted with something like that.**

**And now that I have this out of my system I hope you liked the chapter and…**

…**Review! ;)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Wow… I have over 40 reviews and this is the 18th chapter already… Seriously… when I started this story I never thought I would come this far yay :D **

**ClamKid: I just have to tell you again you're so awesome for following me the whole time… Since my first story (: And thanks for always telling me what you think about my stories (:**

**Nijntje800: It's great to know that you can relate to her because that's exactly why I'm writing this story, I wanted a story with an OC that reacts (mostly) the way I would expect someone to react to a story like Twilight (: Good to know that, at least for you, I reached that goal (: **

**Jblc77: thanks :D**

**Saint of the Sinners: Oh my God there it goes again the horrifying picture :D**

**Keep on reviewing and make me happy (: Happy-me writes more than sad-me :D**

**PS: I'm so glad that I somehow found back to writing somewhat regularly :D Especially since I finally continued my HP-story and my ideas for this story are coming and coming (: I hope it stays that way and I don't fall back as soon as school starts again -.- **

**Enjoy (:**

Chapter 18:

The fact that Marlene finally knew about the wolf-business made everyone's life a lot easier. Especially Paul and Marlene's.

All the lies and excuses weren't necessary anymore and they could spend more time together now that Marlene knew why he had to go patrolling and Paul could come to her room at night after his patrols. The first night he did this though wasn't good for Marlene's heart.

I mean who wouldn't be scared, when suddenly there is a shadow at your window at 3 o'clock in the morning? After he nearly fell to the ground and she could see his face she did let him in but the scream she let out when she first saw him was difficult to explain to her parents.

The night of the training was another test for their relationship, for Paul apparently had not told his girlfriend everything there was to know.

.

.

"This is seriously creeping me out, why the hell do you have to do this training-thingy in the middle of the wood at night?" Marlene whispered into Paul's ear. He was giving her a piggy-back ride because she had already slept when he picked her up and was now too lazy to walk on her own.

Super strong and devoted boyfriends do have their advantages.

"It's not exactly what you call subtle when vampires and huge wolves fight…." He told her

_Duh that was a stupid question… I really need more sleep for my brain to function properly_

"We're almost there. Do you see the clearing over there?"

.

.

When they arrived everyone else was already waiting. As Paul placed her on the floor most couldn't keep their smiles back. The pack simply amused that she was wearing her pajama pants, winter boots and Paul's jacket, in which she appeared to be drowning.

Someone even muttered: "That's so Marlene". Probably Leah.

Alice and Emmett were grinning at her mostly the same way as the guys but behind that there seemed to be insecurity in their eyes. Esme and Carlisle were smiling at her in an "aw-such-a-cute-little-girl-"way while Rosalie and Jasper seemed to be distant. Rosalie most likely because she didn't like her, Jasper for the obvious reasons.

Bella and Edward seemed to just don't know what to do with the girl, who was now, after hugging the whole pack (even Collin, though him probably only to keep herself warm) skipping over to greet Alice and Emmet.

The reaction that action triggered was surprising, at least to Marlene. The pack started to shake and growl as if they were one person while the vampires seemed to be… baffled.

"Uhm…" she had stopped mid-skip "what's wrong?" Marlene was raising her eyebrows at everyone.

"You do know that we are vampires right? Aren't you afraid or anything?" Emmett asked just to be sure.

"I do know, but although I like the hot-temperature and fluffy thing obviously a little more that's no reason to don't come near you guys anymore right? Like, I know you two practically since I moved here if you would be really dangerous and would have meant me any harm I should have noticed right?" Marlene was grinning at them, wanting to show them that, although she was kind of on the wolf-side of the deal that didn't mean that she would stop talking or spending time with them.

"But with Paul being your…" Alice started looking worried at Paul's shaking and growling, his girlfriend however just ignored him, which made him explode… not like that helped him to get Marlene's attention.

"You guys are my friends and the rest… uh most of you seem to be really nice people so this has nothing to do with Paul or anyone else… It's not like he can tell me what to do…"

She couldn't help the little side blow at Bella, she still thought that it was not their business to help her (although she felt pretty selfish for thinking so) and she hadn't forgiven her for hurting Jacob at all.

"But isn't he your Imprint?" The aforementioned had looked on confused on how the situation was unfolding but had to ask, since Paul seemed to nearly explode (although he had already phased a few moments ago).

"What do you want now? I really don't want to talk to… wait… Imprint?" Marlene had already prepared to snap at Bella as she had wanted for a long time now but the unfamiliar word made her become suspicious.

_I seriously can't freaking believe this _she thought to herself feeling the urge to smack Paul in the face… snout… for not telling her everything.

"Alright I give up" she exclaimed with an annoyed sigh "what's an Imprint? Tell me now or you're going to be in really bad trouble… wait is there anything else you kept from me AGAIN?"

Paul looked like he couldn't decide whether he should be angry, really angry, at Bella or ashamed and embarrassed that he again had disappointed her, looking into her eyes his main emotion was scared, because she looked like she was about to bite his head off.

"You're going to explain this to me, Mister, right now!...No wait you're going to carry me far away so nobody can listen in."

She still had to adjust to the feeling that everybody could hear everything.

She hadn't gone to the toilet or had even eaten when one of the pack was around since she knew and was horrified that she had done that before when they could all hear her.

_You're never ever going to move in with Paul! _She told herself _WAIT where did that come from?_ She shook her head clear from the confusing thought and shot a stern look at Paul.

"And take some short with you since you destroyed yours." Marlene told him with a roll of her eyes after seeing the bits of his clothing lying sprayed across the clearing.

Paul seemed to be thinking for a moment, before going over to the now phased Collin, ripping of his spare shorts and running away to change back, followed by loud barking and growling and laughter.

A minute or two later he emerged back and without a word crouched down before Marlene so she could hop on.

As she did several non-phased wolves snorted and it seemed that even the phased ones seemed to be laughing at him.

"Whipped" Quil said in a sing-song voice earning a death-glare from Paul and a cheeky grin from Marlene, who winked at everyone looking back, as Paul began to walk away.

.

.

"I think that's far enough, I can't hear them anymore" Paul told her after setting her back on the ground after a few moments of super-speed running.

He couldn't look into her eyes, scared to see the same hurt look as he had seen before in her eyes.

However when he DID look up he was faced with a tired looking Marlene.

"Can you just tell me? That's annoying and exhausting…" she said in a sigh.

"Alright but please don't freak out on me ok? I only have these shorts and I don't want to steal another one." She had a hard time suppressing her grin at the memory of Collin's face; turns out he had an expressive one even when he was phased.

Marlene didn't even answer. She just gave him a look telling him his options:

Angry ex-girlfriend, maybe-freaked-out-girlfriend.

It didn't take more than 2 seconds for him to decide this.

"Imprinting is something we do…like… finding a soul mate or something. Like… you see this girl and nothing matters anymore there's just she and there is nothing more beautiful anymore on the whole wide world." He was blushing while basically telling her his feeling, he had gone mushy since he knew her but telling his feelings was nonetheless nothing he liked to do.

"It's like a bond… you are bound to this person and it even hurts to stay away and everything you want to do is be with her and make her happy and keep her safe.

I heard of this one guy who became a creepy stalker because of imprinting and almost scared away his girl, and when he finally had her he lied because he thought he would be protecting her…" He was blushing a little… and when he looked up, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly he found her smiling softly.

"Awww I want to pinch your cheeks Paul. That was so CUTE..." she had started to talk high-pitched and girly "you're really bad at being emotional except for cheering at sports right?"

"So anything else?" She asked after getting over her little fit.

"OK let's just get it over with. We can read each other's thoughts..." seeing her mouth falling open he quickly continued "I mean… only when we're phased. And it's more like television…"

Her face was drained of any blood. "OK" she squeaked "Let's go back"

"You alright?" he asked with a worried expression, but after she shook her head he decided to take her back. Maybe seeing the others and watching them fight would take her mind off it and give her time to adjust.

.

.

About half an hour later, when they were midway into fighting she had finished her thoughts.

_Oh my god. They can't only hear everything when I'm around them they also know everything what I did or talked about with Paul._ The thought alone made her blush.

_He's your imprint… he imprinted on you… meaning you are his soul mate and he's yours…_

Then Marlene was struck with a thought.

Leaping up she called Paul, who was currently watching Emmett and Jasper. When he turned around she ran towards him falling around his neck.

Surprised he caught her. "You really did this Imprinting-thing with me?" she asked again, when he nodded she continued: "So you're like never going to be able to cheat on me or leave me or anything?" She asked grinning widely. When he nodded again she let out a little evil laugh "So you're basically bound to me no matter what I do to you" This time his nod was accompanied by a scared look.

"You know it's a weird thing to know that I found my soul mate at age 16 and everything but I think the fact that you are probably the only guy that would never, deliberately, do anything to hurt me is compensating."

Just as Paul wanted to kiss her another thought struck her.

"It's good that you're not going to leave me because you are never EVER going to get any action ever!"

With her outburst most of the Pack (except the Imprinted ones) and Emmett were literally laying on the floor laughing, especially after they saw his horror struck face.

"What?" He squeaked out only to get a completely serious glare.

"What what? Do you think I'm going to let the guys and COLLIN see me naked or anything through your brain?" Catching onto her train of thought he started shaking and growling at only thinking about what she was suggesting (he was quite the jealous type) but thinking about his girlfriend in his arms and the thought of never getting anywhere but a kiss with her made his anger subside.

"We're going to talk about this later ok?" He asked with a pleading look, not really wanting to discuss his love-life with everyone around.

"Fine" she grumbled, "but don't get your hopes up, I'm not going to do a peepshow for anyone" with the last words she looked especially at Collin who had started grinning and waggling his eyebrows at her.

_I can't believe this_

**Well I can't believe this either :D Another chapter finished, I hope you liked it and forgive me for posting it only now, I had break, was in Berlin with some friends, had to learn blah blah the usual stress -.- So what do you think about her reaction this time? I only got the idea for the last part when I was writing because I was like: OH MY GOD, what if there were people in your house hearing you ALL the time :D and then the thing with the thoughts.. Just imagine how embarrassing :D**

**Revieew (:**


	19. Chapter 19

**I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry! Phew 2 freaking months? How did that happen? Well I guess I lost a bit of interest in this story (which is awful) and instead started yet ANOTHER story :D That's dumb but whatever have a look at it if you want to (: I'd be really thankful (: **

**So anyways back to this story… I'm sorry, did I already say that? **

**I just hope I'll get back into the flow of this because the new story is really different… but I'll do it right? :D**

**Enjoy (:**

Chapter 19 (only one more and I'll have 20 *faint*)

"This is SO not ever, ever, never, ever, whatever, going to happen in this life, world, solar system, universe or…" Her rambling was stopped by a huge, warm hand, covering her mouth.

"Alright stop right there… I AM able to keep my thoughts in check ok? I'm not going to force you but anything but I'm a guy and I have needs and I'll bet my pants that you have needs too" At the last part he grinned to bring a little light into the discussion he had been having with his girlfriend for way too long now. When her eyes wandered down his body to ponder his last suggestion he pointed a finger right at her face. "SEE!" he yelled out, annoying her and simultaneously making her smile at the dork she had as a boyfriend. "Really, why the hell do they call you the hothead? You're a little awkward boy in the body of a way to tall man." Marlene poked him in his abs, blushing realizing that his shout wasn't entirely made out of hot air.

"Well fine if you want to show all your friends how I look like naked then I get to carry around a picture of you naked to show all MY friends…" – "Who are mostly mine too and therefore saw me naked too many times" Paul tried to triumphantly interrupt the blonde girl. She was unfazed and without moving a muscle listed: "Emily, Kim, Alice, CLAIRE,… EMMETT" but could not hold in her laughter at his horrified facial expression. She actually fell to the floor, rolling around like an idiot at the image of Emmett and Paul facing each other after she had carried the Paul-picture with her.

"Ok, ok, enough with this scary s… stuff" he had recently started controlling his swearwords around his girlfriend, which once again annoyed the hell out of her

_How are we even still together annoying each other so much?_ Marlene sometimes asked herself but looking at him and experiencing the hurt she felt when he was not around reminded her every time. _Well he is kind of perfect for me… and I'd probably go insane with some Edward-copy who I could never yell at or hit without him fleeing the continent because he "doesn't want to hurt me" _she inwardly rolled her eyes at that story. _Seriously, if he was concerned with the blood-vampire-problem then why wouldn't he keep away from her from the start… like, did he REALLY have to make her fall in love with him and than just get up and leave like that? And then with the dramatic leave and that thing in Italy… Holy shit… they belong into a daily soap or some teenage-girly-book. _

"Uhm hello? Someone there?" Paul had apparently been waving his hand in front of her face for quite some time now. "Did a J.D., huh?" He asked after he had won back Marlene's attention, stealing the phrase she had started saying after seeing a whole season of Scrubs on one weekend (which somehow freaked out some of her friends… _No idea why_)

"Now to the scary SHIT" she exaggerated the word, annoying him in return "I don't want anyone but the guys to see you naked… well ok I wouldn't mind Collin not seeing you in the nude too but that can't be prevented without being awkward, and I'd guess from your reaction yesterday that you don't want anyone to see me naked too… So what now?" They both had shuddered at the reminder of the constant Collin-ness they were surrounded with, he had a talent for being omnipresent in their thoughts and generally all the time they did something.

"I SWEAR that I can control my thoughts" He tried to assure her like he had constantly tried for the last hours or so. "Ok… I propose a test… Let's say I show you something not really significant and you'll phase with one of the guys we both trust and see if you can keep your mind in control alright? Alright!" Paul didn't look too happy with it but they did in the end decide to try it.

.

.

.

"Hey Quil..." Paul called out loudly when they got to Emily's house later that day "Can you come talk for a second or two" Quil turned around from playing with little Claire looking annoyed but nodding his head in confirmation nonetheless. When they both were far enough into the forest and they checked if anyone could hear them (which made Quil really suspicious) Paul didn't know how to start.

"You know the little…scrape I had with Marlene last night?" his friend started grinning widely remembering it. "Alright you can stop smirking I know you did… See we both had another long long talk about it and came to the conclusion…"

"What the hell? You don't want me to you know… uh… do anything with your freaking IMPRINT do you?" Suddenly the world had seemed to come to an end, Quil looking more horrified than ever, Paul couldn't decide whether he should be angry or laugh at the thought… he tended to the angry part though. Time only seemed to start again when they could hear an amused but also slightly disturbed "What the fuck?" behind them. The voice was female. The voice was actually Marlene's. The Marlene they had left to play with Claire.

"What the… seriously… Sometimes I wonder what's wrong with your head, Quil" She couldn't keep her voice serious. "We wanted you to test whether Paul can keep his thought to himself or not. So I showed him some skin earlier and you are supposed to phase together and test it." Quils face lit up, knowing that his first thought was not confirmed but was terribly afraid of what was going to run through his head if he saw Marlene through Paul's eyes, he was not yet immune to women, since Claire was still so young.

"Why me?" the wolves question came out sounding quite desperate and pathetic. "Because I really really didn't want to show any taken guy my boobies, Collin…well you know… Seth that would be just really awkward, like showing my brother… Ew… Ehm Brady is just too cute I don't want to disturb his innocent mind." At that point the guys snorted, for they knew that Brady's thought really were not innocent all the time "Uhm... Embry would be a perv about it, Leah doesn't really count and Collin… well Collin, you know…"

He had a concentrated expression on his face, as if he was thinking really hard. "Well that does make sense… that whole method of elimination-thing… but Paul you have to promise me not to kill me… no matter what happens ok?" He got a stern look "I'll try" and there was the Paul Marlene did not get to see very often, the rare angry and really possessive side that she happened to like VERY much.

"Then let's do this…" She said a little impatiently, making her boyfriend smirk since he had caught on on how she liked his badass side.

.

.

.

Marlene had left for the whole process but when they both came out of the woods without any significant wounds she was relieved. Only for a second though, after her train of thought about the success of their test had ended she was reminded of the call she had just got from her parents. Reminded she stormed to Paul, once again as she liked to do falling around his neck and crying. "Aw come on you can't be crying again… where has the slapping and yelling Marlene gone to?" Paul asked her, trying to make her laugh but still comforting her by stroking her hair and rocking her slightly. "My parents want to visit my brother with me" Marlene had turned to look into his eyes while speaking to him. When she only met a puzzled face she continued. "In exactly the time the fight's going to happen!"

.

.

.

**Sooo what did I mean by that huh? You'd like to know? :D Well I'll try to update way faster than this time I promise ;) **

**Now some explanations: First of all, I have to say again that not everything Marlene says is what I think. I kind of like the whole Bella-Edward story… well I'd probably really like it if there wasn't heartbroken Jacob in it… well Marlene is just really overly rational over all this and really biased and worried for her Imprint and friends and all so it's understandable ( at least for me) **

**Secondly, I hope you forgive me for not really moving on with this chapter because I just tried to get the feeling for this story again ( tell me how I did?) and am definitely going to continue with the storyline with the next part… how couldn't I after this ending ;)**

**Review as always and make me happy…**

**And be proud of me for already writing for and updating 2 stories this night… it's like 5 am now :D**


	20. Chapter 20

**Umm... I failed… again… at updating faster… alright no I did update faster but it's still been way too long… Sorry, guys, this time a have a legit excuse, my computer was broken for about 2 weeks so I couldn't continue and couldn't post any of my stories :/**

**Anyways thanks for the reviews/alerts/favorites! You rock ;D**

**Luna moon18: I apologize in advance :D**

**Gaara-Kurt/Sarah Jackson – The Other: Haha that was my favorite dialogue ever :D**

**Ps: Holy crap :D I was just rereading a few facts in Eclipse when I skipped a few pages and only read: "'Oh Jake'... I moaned" or something like that and I was like WHAT? :D And then I realized that I'm reading entirely too much fan fiction if I start to confuse the real books with the fictions :D So yeah… Random thought of the day I wanted to share with you haha**

**Enjoy **

Chapter 20:

"I can't believe this…"

"Seriously… I can't freaking believe this"

Marlene was mumbling to herself, sitting in the back of her parents' car, beyond peeved about how the last days had turned out to be. Instead of understanding her situation Paul had been quite happy to know that she was out of the "danger zone".

_Yeah right… prick._

Of course it was also understandable that he did not exactly want her in the middle of the fight but she simply could not comprehend how he wanted her to sit in her brother's apartment, twiddle her thumbs and have a great two weeks while they were risking their lives.

"Gosh… this is ridiculous" she continued her silent rant glaring at the landscape that was flying by her car window. "**Yes, darling, we do understand the English language very well and we do understand that you somehow are angry at someone but you could have also stayed at home." **Her father interrupted her after about an hour of the same routine rolling his eyes at her through the rearview mirror.

"**Um no I couldn't have" **she snapped back but shut her mouth immediately after remembering how they already had had the discussion about her "mood swings". When they had called her that afternoon to tell her about the vacation she had on the spot (and very firmly) told them that she would stay home. A few days later though she had told them with great urgency that she would leave with them after (unbeknown by her parents) she had had a huge fight and discussion with basically half of La Push. "Just ugh…" she finally quieted down and decided to spend the rest of the ride listening to music.

.

.

.

Meanwhile the preparations in La Push were running high and Paul was relieved to know his Imprint on her way to safety. He watched the other imprinted wolves having great problems to think about the logistics without being completely biased on their own wish for safety for their wives and girlfriends (or kid they babysit). The hotheaded wolf did however feel slightly guilty over the way he had practically bossed Marlene into leaving and over the way they had parted this morning. He had not had wanted her to leave of course, his instincts telling him that she would always be safer with him near but the logic part of his brain (that no one believed to exist) told him that she would be safer as far away from the battlefield as possible.

.

.

.

"Just… just be here when I come back alright?" she had asked him after they had put her luggage into their cars trunk. Her parents had impatiently honked for they had wanted to leave almost two hours ago and did not understand how the couple had to say goodbye that dramatically. It was only two weeks after all. He had turned to the two people already sitting in the car and had raised his hand in an apologetic gesture before turning towards Marlene and drawing her to his body.

"I will be here, I promise" he whispered into her ear followed by a quiet, small "I love you" that was almost too quiet to hear. She had heard it, as if he had shouted it at her and scared, hurt and confused as she was she had sat into her parents' car without really looking at him again.

.

.

.

Her continuing exclaims of how she could not believe all this were therefore not only about his bossing and pushing and how he had told her his feelings in exactly that moment with her parents waiting in the car. They were also directed at herself for how she had reacted to his words. She could only see him hurt or worse dead with his last memory of her that she had not said it back although she had come to the conclusion that she felt exactly that way only shortly before. Her feelings changed slightly over the days she spent at her brothers. She had fun with her brother and his fiancée no doubt; they went to a baseball match and to watch the newest film at the cinema. With her parents they visited some cultural monuments and museums but at all times she could only think about three things.

Everyone she had come to hold dear at her new home was currently in mortal danger.

Paul loved her and she loved him but she had been too stupid to open her mouth in the right moment.

Why the hell didn't Paul answer his phone at all although the battle was to happen in only two days?

Marlene's family noticed how far she was gone in her thoughts of course when she was almost always absent-minded in their conversations, as well as how she did not seem to whole heartedly care about and be interested in things she would usually adore. The main thing that gave her away though was how she was without stopping once always checking her phone for calls or messages and tried to call or text without once receiving an answer.

.

.

.

Marlene did not know what headaches and problems she brought to her friends in the rez and Forks. They did not want to leave her hanging with no information at all but at the same time had no idea how to answer her. Were they just supposed to say something like: "Oh hey, how is your vacation? Good, wonderful! So the vampire army we'll be facing in a few days is even bigger than we thought and we're clearly outnumbered… o wait and guess what? We don't really have a plan…"

They somehow had the feeling that it would not go very well. So they decided to call her tomorrow… or the day after tomorrow when they had a little more hope they could give her through the wires and some time that was not spent planning and patrolling and trying to figure all the details out.

.

.

.

She did at the same time not know in what dilemma her friends were but felt hurt through their lack of communication, feeling left out and scared out of her wits that maybe they had already been attacked and no one was there to call her. As the days dragged on and she spent more and more time at home staring at her cell and her brother's phone she grew antsy and almost was not able to stay still anymore, the day after the battle was supposed to happen a call came.

.

.

.

After the battle had been won vampires and wolves had gathered together in an unusual moment of familiarity after fighting almost certain death alongside each other. Jacob was still weak but had been able to half lie and half sit on the couch in the Blacks' house where they had come together. Both groups were talking and joking together, not as freely as they would have if they would have been alone but still they were all obviously relieved and able to keep their problems outside.

As the day was slowly coming to an end and people were starting to think about going to their own homes they hurt a car speeding down the drive way. The small family car was clearly not made to drive at such a speed and so recklessly but the driver was oblivious to it. She jumped out of the car after it had just barely stopped running into the house as if she was running from an axe murderer.

All eyes turned towards the door and took in the breathless relatively small girl stroking her blonde hair out of her face. The short shocked moment over the fact that the aforementioned was back over a week early was broken by a muffled exclaim: "So is this now the Marlene-theme to storm into people's homes without an apparent motive and break innocents people's noses?" Collin was holding his bleeding nose and looked at her with blaming eyes, but only achieved an absent wave of her hand. She was scanning the room for a completely different face and after finding him she did another thing that seemed to be typical for her. She ran towards her boyfriend, nearly tackling him off his feet and into a nearby wall.

"I…" she was trying to catch her breath from her short distance high speed sprint "Emily called me and said you're back and good but my parents are pissed and my Handy games were boring and then I…" – Paul tried to interrupt her but was silenced before he could even try to get a word out – " and the car was slow and my brother and his fiancé and then they…" after a good moment of rambling she finally noticed the stunned faces of the people surrounding her and finally got to the point: "I love you"

She almost screamed into Paul's face who made a point of pretending to become deaf "You dork! I love you… I freaked and was childish and stressed and completely overwhelmed and I'm again rambling but I love you"

"What are you doing here?" Paul replied after getting hit in the side by Sam for staring at his Imprint with a fish impression for some time. "I love you too of course" He hastily replied after another rib crashing.

"O so romantic" Emmett coughed across the room.

"My parents are not at home… for another week." Marlene stated again out of the blue "I don't care about boobie tests anymore" she added making only Paul and Quil blush slightly before Paul was interrupted by her tugging at his arm making him realize what she had just suggested. He did not wait for another second before picking her up and simultaneously opening the door and kissing her.

After they had disappeared through the door and their giggling and whispering had quieted down with Paul running them over to Marlene's house it was silent in the Black's living room.

"Is it just me or was this just the weirdest moment ever?" Seth spoke up wearing an amused but at the same time slightly disturbed look upon his face from seeing his best friend running off with her boyfriend to clearly not look at a stamp collection. He earned many nods.

"I never ever wanted to see that" Edward added after a few more seconds earning many sympathetic claps on his back.

As if they were one person the whole room turned towards Jasper who was standing in a corner with a horrified expression.

They burst into laughter.

**Soooo um what did you think? I need your opinion now on 2 things: **

**Do you want me to describe the whole fight out of Paul's/Seth's POV? If you want me to then you have to know that I never really wrote a real fight scene but I'd try ;)**

**I am not really sure how long I want to make this story… I could either start to slowly work towards the end now, or I could include some Nessie (without Jake imprinting on her obviously" OR I could (what I thought about for some time anyways) make a Sequel about some of the other wolves imprinting and the whole Nessie/Volturi stuff… **

**And as always I'd appreciate your thoughts on my writing and this story ;)**

**Review and Thanks for reading (:**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hi :D Sooo... what's up? How is everyone doing? I just realized how freaking long it has been since I updated this buuut there are several reasons (I'm not trying to excuse myself just yeah…)... The biggest is that I just don't know how to continue the story anymore but I do know how I want it to end so I'll just do a massive jump in time and end it here, sorry :/ **

**So on another note I have the idea for a new Twilight-story with another OC and Jacob this time (I saw the first part of Breaking Dawn and I want him with some nice girl and not Nessie, although she looks kinda cute, but I think it's just a tiny bit morbid to have him imprint on his "big loves" daughter.. don't you think?) so anyways I have a question: I have two ways I can see this new story going, one would be similar to this one with a lot of silliness and stuff and the other would be rather sad and would probably not have a happy ending… So which one would you prefer?**

**Thanks for staying with me and reading this it was a great time and I really enjoyed it Lots of love**

**.**

**.**

**.**

She slowly opened her eyes when she heard that first cry. The first cry coming out of her babies, her daughters, mouth. Next she could feel the tiny human being placed upon her chest and when she finally looked down she saw the small girl and could not believe her luck. When Marlene looked up she saw the room had generally broken into tears, although there were only her mother and Paul left they cried enough for whole of LaPush. And as her daughter drank for the first time and her husband and mother were fussing she remembered what had happened over the last few years. After that fateful day when she had stormed into that house to drag out Paul a lot had changed but she would have never thought how little she cared.

Her parents had moved back to Germany after a few more months, since her father's company had offered him a job back home and they had felt homesick. There were many tears but Marlene was surprised how she did not even for a second think about going back with them when she had once said that she would never even be able to live only a few kilometers away from them. Her mother had moved back just a few weeks after she had heard that her daughter was pregnant, only shortly after graduating. Needless to say that no one was prepared for this, especially since doctors had told her it would be difficult due to her medical history to ever get pregnant and here she was despite taking the pill. Just her luck, she had said but after the initial shock and after being assured by Carlisle that they would find a way to make it work even with her epilepsy and medication there had only been joy for her. Well between puking and whining about her weight.

Paul had been given a house by the tribe for his work for their safety and there they had lived with Marlene's mother since her fourth month of pregnancy and had watched her belly getting bigger and bigger and so was Paul's urge for protection.

"You're going to be even worse with her aren't you? She'll never be allowed to date" Marlene asked, back in the present time, only receiving a look that answered the question immediately. "Of course not, I knew" she mumbled again, watching her husband watching their daughter with pure love and pride shining in his eyes. Her husband, she still couldn't believe it. They had married not long after she had found out she was pregnant, partly because Alice bullied them into it and partly because Marlene wanted to marry before her pregnancy started showing, next to the obvious reasons… Love and all that… Naturally there had been rumors and whispers all around LaPush and Forks about them only marrying because of her pregnancy but Marlene did not really care, she had known she would marry Paul for some time now, so why not now?

And so they had ended up at First beach with Marlene in the Princess dress she had always wanted with Alice as her maid of honor, Emily, Kim and Claire as her bridesmaids and Seth as Paul's best man (after much.. persuasion on Marlene's side).

.

.

.

A few hours later they were back in Marlene's single bed room (which had been given to her by Carlisle himself, part because he came to like the young woman and part because he knew that the pack would definitely be disturbing any roommate she would have had). She was finally all cleaned up, as well as her little daughter Erika, which they had named after Marlene's grandmother. The first who had visited them were Jared and Kim who they had named godparents (Alice had been forbidden by Paul and Seth would be like and uncle to the little one anyways).

Then, finally, the others were allowed to visit and as everyone gathered to coo about the little girl one person stayed in the doorway and couldn't take his eye off the little Erika Walker. Finally after a few minutes Marlene noticed him standing there and most importantly noticed the look on his face. "OH NO FREAKING WAY! YOU HAVE NOT JUST IMPRINTED ON MY BABY" she started screaming, well talking loudly, as soon as she realized that she knew that dazed and slightly mental look. With that Paul turned around with a murderous glint in his eyes and for once Marlene seemed to be completely ok with her husband intending to kill Collin. "It's my baby; I'm not going to share with that idiot, why couldn't it be Seth or someone or even better no one?" Marlene kept rambling long after Collin had run out with Paul chasing after him.

.

.

.

And although it did not seem so that day somehow the small family made it work. Collin was still alive and after some struggling every now and then he had managed to find a way into Marlene and Paul's hearts through their shared unconditional love for the little girl.

**Yieey I finished it :D at 5 am :D I'm proud of me although the ending is rather abrupt but yes you know my reasons :D I hope you enjoyed this and I thank you again for staying with me over all this time =)**

**Please feel free to review although this is finished =)**


End file.
